Heat
by psychotic-rae17
Summary: Liara starts her first reproductive cycle and must Join with Shepard to prevent her health from deteriorating, but is afraid that sex will derail their fledgling romance. Written for the prompt: "In ME1 with virgin Liara, circumstances happen (anything other than them being forced with a gun to their heads) that makes it so they have to have sex or Liara dies."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us. They most likely belong to Bioware and any other creators of Mass Effect. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for mature sexual situations. Exclusively scenes between two women, so if you're not into that, hit the back button now.

**A/N****:** This is the first Mass Effect collaboration between Rae D. Magdon and psychotic-cat17. It was all Rae's idea and she graciously brought me in on it when I showed an interest in writing this story with her. This story was previous posted on the Mass Effect kink meme. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Heat**

**Chapter 1**

Something was definitely wrong; Liara couldn't deny it any longer. When she had first noticed a slight elevation in her temperature and perspiration rates, the scientist had assumed that she just hadn't acclimated well to one of the many worlds they had recently visited. Perhaps she had experienced an unnoticed suit malfunction and some mild irritant had infiltrated her protective gear. It was an unlikely scenario, because she checked her gear thoroughly before each and every mission, but still possible.

Or maybe all of the travelling was getting to her. Liara was used to spending months, even years, at a single secluded dig site. Traversing across the galaxy in a bid to save the universe was an adjustment, to put it mildly, although Liara couldn't deny that it was certainly an exciting new lifestyle.

When her temperature had risen another noticeable degree a few days ago, she excused it as another electric reaction to Commander Shepard. The human did things to her body just by being near her that Liara had only read about in trashy romances, one of the few guilty pleasures she allowed herself. It had been three days since Shepard had unexpectedly kissed her, and the heat that shot through her every time she thought about how soft the Commander's lips were and how gentle the human had been was more than enough to raise her temperature. Thinking about it constantly these past couple of days had probably masked the fact that there was something more malevolent going on within her body.

She was standing in front of the mirror in the communal women's restroom when the pieces finally fell into place. It shouldn't have surprised her. She had been expecting this inevitable day for years now – dreading it, really. But the shock was enough to make her dizzy, and she swayed slightly, reaching out a hand to steady herself on the counter near the sink. Her poor balance and dizziness would only get worse the longer it took her to figure out a way around this problem, the longer she denied her biology.

_Shepard,_ was her first, unrelenting thought. Shepard could fix anything. She could do the impossible. Besides, this was something that Liara would only be able to stomach if Shepard helped her, at least with the most obvious solution. If she was being honest with herself, Liara knew she could do more than just endure the solution to her problem if Shepard was involved. She might actually enjoy it. Liara just wished that there was another way, because she really didn't want to feel like she was forcing Shepard into an impossible situation.

Hesitantly, she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't be sure, but her eyes seemed a little brighter than normal, and her pale blue skin had a healthy purple glow at the edges. Even her breasts felt tender, although she had assumed it was just her pectoral muscles underneath acting up because of her new workout regimen. With a sigh, she turned away from her reflection and headed back to her "lab", as she had affectionately dubbed the small room she had been granted behind the Med Bay. If her suspicions were accurate, she needed to run a few extranet searches on her terminal.

Forsaking even her precious work on the Protheans, Liara spent hours researching her condition, looking for any possible way to delay or avoid the inevitable. She found nothing that could help her, even after contacting several of the wisest matriarchs she knew from home in the hopes that they might have some helpful information. It put her in an embarrassing position, particularly since many of them had been her mother's friends, and she was disappointed when all of her contacts asked why she was so desperate to circumvent such a pleasurable part of her development. Admitting that she was in this position because of her uncharacteristic inexperience was also something that she had to handle good-naturedly while she was teased mercilessly.

When all of her research fell through, Liara decided that her only option was to go to Shepard with her problem. But first, she needed to learn more about human customs and practices surrounding such situations. The only way Liara would be able to verbalize her needs instead of running away in complete embarrassment was to arm herself with as much technical and medical data as possible. Because even though she wished this could be about more than her inconvenient biology, Liara had to present Shepard with the facts.

It was only when she had exhausted all of her resources that Liara got up from her terminal and went in search of Shepard. She was incredibly relieved when she found the Commander almost right outside her door. Apparently, Shepard had also been looking for her, and she immediately invited the human inside. Liara was so anxious that she barely even waited for the door to close before launching into her stilted speech.

"I'm glad you came by," she said, trying to make eye contact before her nerves got the better of her, forcing her to stare resolutely at her feet. "I am experiencing a personal problem, and my own efforts haven't revealed a solution."

"A personal problem?" Shepard asked, trying not to sound too curious. "I hope it's not about our kiss... I'd like to try it again sometime, but if you don't want to..."

Liara blushed and took a step back, her eyes widening. "Oh, no! I – I enjoyed... I mean, it is related to the kiss, but it's nothing bad. Well, that's not true. It might be bad, but the kiss was very good and I... oh no, I've started rambling again. You must forgive me."

"Calm down, Liara. One word at a time," Shepard laughed. "So, you enjoyed kissing me?" Liara nodded, clasping her hands together earnestly. "And I enjoyed kissing you. So what's the problem?"

"My problem goes beyond our kiss, Shepard. This is – it is difficult to explain," she said, stumbling over the words. "I – I read a few articles on human reproduction, to help me find the words... to put this in a context you will understand."

Sensing how nervous her friend was, Shepard put a comforting hand on Liara's shoulder. Even that small touch sent sparks shooting beneath her skin, and Liara found herself pressing into the contact. Mistaking the movement for distress, Shepard tightened her grip. "Hey, it's okay. I still have no idea what your problem is, but I'd like to help."

_Help?_ Liara thought. _There is only one way you can help, and you will not like it. And I fear that I will like it too much..._

She pushed those thoughts aside, trying to draw upon her years of experience as a scientist and cobble together some kind of clinical explanation. "According to my research, most female Earth mammals undergo an estrus cycle once they are old enough to bear young. Humans and other primates have a menstrual cycle, although I do not remember all of the differences. Either way, there is a certain... window of time... regulated by hormones, when an egg may be fertilized. If it is not, the waste is discarded."

Shepard was no expert in biology, but she did have a working knowledge of human reproduction, and she certainly knew why she had suffered through her own period before getting her Alliance-issued implant. That didn't mean she was comfortable discussing it, however. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um – you seem to understand it fairly well already…"

Liara gathered her courage and continued, slightly relieved that Shepard was no longer touching her. "Asari have their own reproductive cycle, but it is considerably more…" she scrambled to find a proper adjective before settling on, "disruptive."

"Disruptive?" Shepard repeated. She was slightly frustrated by Liara's round-about way of asking for help, but knew that the asari needed to broach the subject in her own time.

"We produce gametes much like human females, a reproductive cell that may be imprinted with our partner's DNA during the Joining. A maiden of my age will usually release one every six galactic standard months. Normally, this begins slightly before the hundred-year mark, but I suppose my body was waiting for the right pers – I mean, waiting for the right time."

If Shepard noticed the word Liara had stumbled over, she didn't let on. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked, her brow creasing with concern. "I like taking you with me on missions, but if you need to stay on the ship…"

"No! I mean – you do not understand, Shepard." She let out a frustrated sigh, although she was mostly angry with herself and her inability to articulate this embarrassing information concisely. "Let me try again. Technically, all of the genetic material we need to produce an offspring is already present in our… I guess I will call it an egg to help you understand… but we require a partner in order to conceive. We use the Union to examine the father's genetic code, and imprint pieces of it onto the gamete by activating similar genes."

Shepard leaned against Liara's desk, extending her arms backward and resting her weight on her palms. "Makes sense so far. But why are you telling me all this? I'm always willing to listen to anything you have to say, but I wasn't expecting a xenobiology lesson."

"I have started my first cycle, Shepard. And there are side effects. Side effects that involve you."

Immediately, Shepard's concern returned. "What kind of side effects?"

"Our reproductive cycles are regulated by the release of hormones, just like yours, and they –" Her words caught in her throat, and for several moments, Liara wasn't sure what to say. Shepard continued staring at her with the same accepting, open look on her face, and it made Liara's eyes sting. "There are three asari hormones specifically related to sexual function. I am producing two of them now. Unless I begin producing the third, I will become very ill. I will experience pain, dizziness, nausea, vomiting, weight loss… and those are only the short-term side effects. Long term, a hormone imbalance could delay my matron stage or omit it altogether. I will not be able to have children. My lifespan will be shortened by several hundred years. In rare cases, asari with a severe hormone imbalance may experience organ failure and…" She couldn't bring herself to say 'death', but from the look on Shepard's face, the Commander heard the unspoken word.

"Well," the Commander said after a long pause, "how can we get you the third type of hormone? I could ask Dr. Chakwas, or take you to the Citadel. I'm sure a doctor there could –"

"That will not be necessary. At least, I hope it won't. All I need to do is…" This was it. Liara knew she couldn't hide her purpose with scientific facts any longer. Shepard deserved to know. "I need to find someone to mate with me." Shepard's jaw dropped, but Liara hardly noticed. She was so relieved at finally getting the words out that the rest of her explanation came in a torrent. "My body will naturally release the third hormone I need once I experience my first mating meld. Then my cycle will begin a regular pattern."

"I don't understand. Asari need to have sex every six months or they die?"

"Only the first time. During later cycles, we still experience a very strong desire to mate, but it isn't physically necessary. As long as I start producing all three hormones, I will develop normally."

What Liara didn't say was that her condition was an anomalous one, because most asari had already experienced their first mating meld by the time they started their cycles, sometimes years or decades earlier. Even those that hadn't, usually had no qualms about going out and finding a suitable mate to initiate the production of their final necessary hormone. Liara had limited options on the ship, but even if they were elsewhere, the only being Liara wanted to mate with was the human Commander standing quietly in front of her.

Since she had no experience propositioning anyone, Liara had hoped desperately that Shepard would pick up on her clumsy hints. If she had to, she would spell it out for the human, but she would likely die of embarrassment not too long afterwards. Liara felt like she was asking Shepard for something akin to a sexual favor, and while the idea of forcing the Commander into it left a bad taste in Liara's mouth, she couldn't deny that the thought of being with Shepard sent a flash of fire raging through her.

According to mess hall gossip, Shepard wasn't normally one to turn down the company of a woman who was offering herself, especially if they happened to be asari. Liara wasn't sure about that, but she did have first hand knowledge that the Commander had experienced the Consort Sha'ira's charms. She never judged because everyone deserved an outlet, especially Shepard after all the human had done to help other people. However, knowing Shepard's preferences had factored into how Liara had chosen to approach her, because it seemed that the human preferred uncomplicated unions that were strictly about pleasure.

Liara felt a little guilty for tapping into the Commander's ingrained desire to help others, as well as her preference for asari, but she needed to take care of this as soon as possible. It wouldn't get any easier to ask if she put it off. Shepard probably didn't want to change the dynamic of her crew now that each member had finally found their niche on board the Normandy, and if she said no, Liara would be forced to ask someone else. The idea made her stomach twist and her eyes sting a little. Who else could she possibly choose? Not Lieutenant Williams, who still seemed to mistrust her. Wrex or Garrus might unintentionally hurt her in the midst of a mating meld. Tali couldn't leave her suit with her dangerously weakened immune system, and the meld required skin-to-skin contact. Most importantly, she didn't have romantic feelings for any of them. Shepard, however...

In contrast with her feelings, which seemed to grow stronger by the day, Liara had already decided that she would try to detach from her emotions if Shepard agreed to help her. While a future with Shepard certainly appealed to Liara, the likelihood of a relationship seemed low, and Liara did not want her first mating to lead to a broken heart. Even though she was young for an asari, Liara already knew she would not be one to go through many lovers. It just didn't feel right to her to go from one to another in quick succession.

"Liara," Shepard asked, trying to keep her voice as gentle as possible as she broke Liara away from her internal thoughts, "are you asking me to…"

The asari blushed and hoped that the angle of her head prevented Shepard from seeing it. "Yes?" she said tentatively, more of a question than an answer. "Over the past few months, we have grown… close. My – um – attraction to you, coupled with the Joining we shared to help you make sense of the Prothean beacon, and the kiss…"

The kiss had happened a few days ago, right after a distinctly unpleasant drop on a mostly-deserted Garden world overrun with monkey-like creatures. They had spent most of their time running around in search of a stolen data disk instead of completing their assigned mission. Shepard had been decidedly grumpy that afternoon, but all of her bad feelings had vanished at the sight of Liara's beautiful smile once they were back on the Normandy. Before she knew what was happening, she had leaned in and brought their lips together in a soft but lingering kiss. Both of them had blushed and exchanged shy smiles before hurrying away – Shepard to her cabin for a sorely needed shower, and Liara to the women's washroom for the same.

"I was already a few years overdue, but I spent most of my time in isolation, exploring remote dig sites. Then I met you, my body assumed I had found a suitable partner, and… well…"

For a moment, Shepard felt her heart stop. "Wait. You're saying I caused this? But I – you…"

"It was inevitable," Liara said, her first instinct being to reassure Shepard. _But I am glad my hormones picked you to be my first mate_, she thought.

Liara's words only made Shepard feel slightly better. As attracted as she was to Liara, she didn't like the thought of them having sex under duress. But if she was being honest with herself, she didn't know how she would have handled it if Liara had decided to proposition someone else. If there had been any doubts in her mind about whether she would help Liara, they were now gone. It wasn't just her duty as Commander of the Normandy to make certain all members of her crew were healthy, Shepard wanted to be the only one Liara would come to with this particular problem.

"I'm still sorry if I'm the one who triggered your… um, cycle," Shepard said softly. The worst part about their current circumstance wasn't that she apparently needed to have sex with Liara – Shepard was fairly certain that would be a more than pleasurable experience – but that Liara was obviously unhappy with her uncontrollable biology.

Liara wanted to step forward and lay her hand on Shepard's shoulder, but didn't know if she could be trusted with the contact. "Please, Shepard, I do not want you to feel bad. I am glad that this has happened at a point in my life when I can be with someone I trust. And I do trust you, Shepard." Liara paused as she debated with herself on how much to reveal, but Shepard's self-reprimanding expression was too much to ignore. "If it were completely my choice, you would make an ideal first bondmate. I am just sorry that I am not giving you a choice."

"If you're sure this is what you need, then I'll be there for you," Shepard said, wishing Liara would stop blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault. "Um, I would just like to clarify what you'll need from me though," she said as she rubbed her hand nervously through the short, fine hairs at the base of her neck. It was a nervous gesture that only came out when she was in awkward social situations, and right now she was feeling distinctly off balance.

Liara blushed and averted her gaze, and Shepard realized how uncomfortable the scientist really was with talking about her own biological needs. "What I mean is that you mentioned a lot about your reproductive process. Do you just need to mate to regulate your cycle, or do you need… something more permanent?" Shepard was afraid to even say 'pregnant' for fear that speaking the word would make it fact, and Shepard didn't think she was even close to being ready to be a parent.

It took a few moments of confused silence for Liara to work through what Shepard was trying not to ask. "Oh, no! No, no," Liara said, picking up the human habit of waving her hands defensively in front of her. "I only require a mating meld and sexual release. Not a child." Although now that Shepard had mentioned it, Liara couldn't stop the image of a little blue child with Shepard's amazing green eyes from forming in her head. Oh, Goddess, she wasn't even through her maiden stage yet and she was already thinking about children – well, children with Shepard, at least. That was a very dangerous thought.

"Well, that's a bit of a relief," Shepard said, startling Liara out of her reverie. Had Liara said she needed to conceive a child as well, Shepard still would have agreed, but was glad that wasn't the case. _Perhaps we could work up to it later_. Shepard was surprised by the errant thought, but found that she didn't want to easily dismiss it.

"So, um, when would you like to do this?" the Commander asked, wondering at the strange mix of nervousness and eagerness warring in her voice. She wasn't sure whether she hoped Liara would say 'now' so that there was no time to think about it, or give her some date in the near future so that she would have time to prepare. Not that Shepard had any idea how extra time would help.

"The sooner the better," Liara said, knowing that she would not become any more physically appealing the longer they waited, which would only allow the sickness she faced to show more prevalently. She took a deep breath before making the most direct proposition she'd attempted all day. "If you find it suitable, I will come to your cabin tonight around twenty-one hundred hours?"

Shepard was thrown slightly by Liara's almost emotionless suggestion and had mutely nodded her agreement before giving it any thought. She barely even noticed that Liara was pointing her out the door until she was standing aimlessly in the medical bay with the metal compression door sealed between them. Knowing that she couldn't stand around all day, and feeling that some sort of activity would be best to distract her, Shepard went about her duties, but was never completely able to put thoughts of what would potentially happen tonight out of her mind.

* * *

Later that evening, Liara finally wandered back into the small room she had been granted next to the Medical Bay. Although she normally enjoyed taking refuge in her "lab", the desire to escape from the memory of her awkward conversation with Shepard had been too strong to resist. She had visited Tali and Adams in engineering, and Lieutenant Commander Williams had been surprisingly friendly to her when she'd wandered into the Mess. Unfortunately, none of her social visits had proved to be an effective distraction. The hours were slipping by, and soon, she would be forced to face Shepard again.

Liara suddenly realized that she knew very little about human mating rituals. In her desperation to learn about human reproduction so that she could explain her condition to Shepard, she had skipped over many of the details concerning pleasure. "Well," she said to herself, automatically glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching as she sat down in front of her terminal, "I guess I need to do a little more digging."

Deciding to approach her problem from a scientific standpoint first, Liara keyed several terms into her extranet search bar: 'Human Reproductive Anatomy Diagrams'. After one more discreet peek over at the door, she brought up the first result. The image that popped up was so alien that she pulled her head back in surprise. For a moment, she experienced a blind panic, until she realized that she was looking at the human male diagrams. With a soft sigh of relief, she scrolled further down until she found what she was really looking for.

Ah, this was much more comfortable to look at, Liara thought as she studied the human female diagrams. She paused to look at the skeletal and muscular diagrams for a few moments even though they weren't directly related to her search – her inner scientist always curious about the subtle differences between her race and others, particularly Shepard's – before moving on to what she was truly looking for. Liara bypassed the internal reproductive diagrams, which she had already studied thoroughly before approaching Shepard about her problem, and searched for an outer view of the human female anatomy.

Liara was comforted by the fact that the diagram seemed mostly familiar. Vaguely, she wondered if the physical similarities were due to Prothean meddling or a mere coincidence of evolution. According to the pictures, Shepard should have a small bud at the top of her sex that was supposed to be very sensitive. Liara could believe that, since she had a similar anatomical feature that certainly distracted her whenever she was around Shepard, and that was without any sort of direct stimulation. Below that would be an opening, which Liara knew was how human females were impregnated if they were with a male. Liara shuddered to think of Shepard in such a situation and immediately turned her attention back to her research.

While she came across some interesting, and hopefully useful, information about how to stimulate an orgasm in a human woman – and discovered the sad fact that some were incapable of such a feat – there was only so much Liara could learn from the scientific descriptions. After much debate with herself, she decided to search for an educational program on the subject. Unfortunately, all she found were dry, emotionless narrations on the reproductive system again. And so, biting her lip in her nervousness, Liara decided to learn what she needed to know in a different way.

It took her several minutes to work up enough courage, but finally, after checking the door for a third time to make sure she was completely alone, Liara keyed in Fornax's extranet address. She deliberately ignored the suggestive pictures and entered her electronic signature, secretly grateful for the scrub program she had downloaded and the many firewalls all of the Normandy's terminals were required to possess.

After declining the live chat options and making a mental note to browse through some of the e-books Fornax had for sale later, Liara arrived at the vid library. There was a search engine to help her narrow down her selection, but she had no idea what to put in. Even after browsing through some of the categories, she was still confused. Half of the terms made no sense to her, but thankfully, Fornax had a quicksearch option with a dropdown menu to select the species you were interested in viewing. With a sigh of relief – or perhaps trepidation – Liara selected 'human'.

The first several matches nearly made her recoil in horror. "Perhaps I should narrow down these search features," she muttered to herself, deliberately trying to block out the still-frame of a human woman, a volus, and a hanar that seemed to have burned itself behind her eyes. In the secondary species menu, she added 'asari' and hoped for better results. When her new search finished, she breathed a sigh of relief. "This won't be so bad... Maybe just one or two vids." Secretly, Liara longed for her trashy romance novels. They made everything so much simpler. She inhaled deeply and tried to ignore how warm her face suddenly felt as she selected one of the vids.

As the first video scrolled across her screen, Liara had a hard time figuring out what was happening. The lighting was poor, and for a moment, all Liara could establish was that there was in fact an asari on screen, and presumably the dark shape behind her was a human. Liara pushed her face closer to the screen, squinting and wondering how in the universe someone had posted a video of such poor quality. "Is this technology from last century?" she grumbled, frustrated that she was no closer to learning how to please Shepard. And she did want to please Shepard, even though it wasn't strictly required for her to get what she needed. Despite her reservations, and her fears that Shepard would not be interested in anything serious, Liara wanted her first time to be as pleasurable and meaningful as it could be under the circumstances.

Disgusted with her first attempt being a miss, Liara closed down the low-grade vid and clicked on another. She was immediately bombarded with loud, pre-orgasmic moaning and shouting. Frantically clicking on the close button, Liara looked around in a panic, certain that she was going to be found out, especially if Dr. Chakwas was in the medical bay. There was no way she could explain the sounds coming from her lab without going into some variant of the truth, and that was just too embarrassing to contemplate. And now Liara was just mad at whoever had posted that snippet of video, because although she was new to this, she had expected a little warm-up instead of full-on hardcore action immediately upon opening.

Setting the volume on her terminal as low as possible without turning the sound off, Liara calmed herself and selected another link, crossing her fingers in the hopes that this one would work out for her. She was pleasantly surprised to see a female human lying on her back while an asari straddled her waist. Liara released a sigh of relief at finally finding something that pertained to her search criteria and studied the scene unfolding in front of her with interest.

Things were progressing pretty much as she expected them to, until the shadow of another figure appeared just off-screen. Liara was almost too engrossed in the actions taking place in the center of the picture to notice, but notice she did when a nude Krogan male stepped into frame. And while Liara didn't watch long enough after that to know for a fact what happened, she could picture a bunch of scenarios in her mind and each one made her stomach roil.

Since her selections had been less than satisfactory so far, Liara made her next pick at random, flicking her finger over the touch screen of her terminal and letting it scroll to a random vid. When the screen stopped, she eyed the keywords below with some interest: 'human, asari, F/f, lingerie, bondage, lesbian'. She noticed that each vid listed the species involved within the search terms, and frowned as she realized that her accidental krogan viewing could have been avoided if she had been a little more observant. "That will teach me to skim through things out of embarrassment," she mumbled, opening up a second window on a different part of the terminal to run a few extranet searches. Human, asari, and bondage were self-explanatory words, but she had no idea what 'lesbian' was.

"Oh!" Liara exclaimed in pleased understanding as she read the definition. Theoretically, she knew that each human's sexual tastes were unique, just like asari, but she had never spent a lot of time thinking about it. She was aware that most humans considered asari 'female' because of their appearance, even though they were technically monogendered. "Well, I suppose that makes Shepard a lesbian. Maybe. I should ask her. She likes asari, anyway..." Liara made a mental note to enter 'lesbian' in all of her future pornographic search fields. It would probably help cut down on the unwanted male krogan cameos.

Before she started the vid, her next search was for 'human lingerie'. That definition came with pictures, and as soon as they loaded, Liara fought the impulse to minimize the window. Eventually, she realized that leaving a pornographic vid open on the other side of the screen while she hurried to hide pictures of underwear models was somewhat irrational. "Do all humans wear these?" she wondered, looking at the wealth of images. Perhaps dressing up was expected during most human sexual encounters. Nearly all of the stills she had viewed on Fornax involved a human wearing something lacy, frilly, or silky (except when they wore leather or spandex. Liara personally didn't see the appeal of that last choice.)

A memory niggled at the back of Liara's mind. Something about all that lacy lingerie, particularly the attractive white set one of the models was wearing, seemed very familiar. Then it hit her and Liara's mouth dropped open in astonishment, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. _So that was what Sha'ira meant._

The reason that Liara knew Shepard enjoyed the company of asari was because she had been there when Sha'ira 'rewarded' the Commander for a job well done after Shepard helped clear up a misunderstanding between the Consort and a turian general. Liara had waited outside the Consort's chambers, trying desperately to think about her Prothean research rather than what was undoubtedly happening behind the door she was guarding. She had only recently met and joined up with the Normandy's crew, but somehow Liara had already felt a strong connection to the brave human Commander.

When Shepard had exited Sha'ira's chambers, Liara had pointedly not looked at the Consort and instead just followed after the Commander as she was expected to do. Shepard had not mentioned what she'd done with Sha'ira and Liara knew it was not her place to ask.

Liara had ultimately put it all out of her head. It wasn't difficult, since they were kept busy travelling from system to system, planet to planet, in their seemingly never-ending quest to help those in need. So it had been a surprise to her when a plain, nondescript package had arrived for her with a note from the famed Consort. The note had read: _My sincerest apologies for encroaching on your territory. Allow me to make amends with a gift for you both._ And on the back of that cryptic message was another: _Please feel free to contact me if you find yourself in need of another set._

At the time, the note had confused Liara. Everything made even less sense after she opened the package to find an impractical, lacy garment peeking out at her. She'd been called away shortly after that to accompany Shepard and Tali on another mission, and had tossed the surprise package haphazardly into her room, expecting to devote more time to figuring it out later. Now, she finally knew what the lacy fabric was.

Pushing the memory aside, and feeling slightly more confident now that she was armed with her new knowledge, Liara turned her attention back to the Fornax vid. Cautiously, she tapped on the play button, putting the asari, who was wearing black lingerie, and her fully clothed human partner into motion. This was definitely more along the lines of what she had been expecting when she set out on her search; a slower start with a single couple that allowed her to get comfortable with what was occurring on the screen.

The asari said nothing, but Liara found her attention drawn to the human anyway, both because the short-haired woman was the only one talking – or, more accurately, giving softly spoken but firm orders – and because her presence reminded Liara just a little bit of her own Commander. As Liara watched the dynamic play out on screen, she found herself entranced by the loving yet dominant way the human commanded the asari, and Liara wondered if they were real lovers because of the undeniable connection she sensed between them.

It wasn't hard for Liara to imagine Shepard and herself in the roles that were being played out in front of her, and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she watched the human slowly tie the asari to the bed, being sure never to take her teasing touch away for too long. Liara had never given any thought to how arousing it could be to allow another being to capture her like that. She imagined that it must take an incredible amount of trust to put oneself so completely into another's hands, and was even more amazed when she realized that she would allow Shepard to do that to her if the human wanted to. Perhaps she even desired for Shepard to possess her like that.

As the human's hand began to wander beneath the asari's lingerie, Liara tugged uncomfortably at the sleeves of her green and white suit. Her clothes suddenly felt constricting and overheated. How would it feel when Shepard touched her like that? She shivered as she checked the clock and realized that she only had a few hours left. Feeling pressed for time, she reluctantly skipped ahead through the next several minutes of the vid, deciding that she would go back and view the rest later. She needed to find a scene where the human woman was receiving pleasure so that she would have some idea of what to do.

Near the fifteen-minute mark, she found what she was looking for. The human actress knelt above her lover, gripping the asari's crest and rolling her hips against the warm tongue working between her legs. Liara's eyes widened, and she let out a soft exclamation of surprise. That was something she hadn't considered, but she couldn't deny that the idea was appealing. Would Shepard expect her to use her mouth like that? What if she wasn't any good at it? What if Shepard wanted to reciprocate? The idea was terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

When the actress ordered the asari to suck her clit harder, Liara resolved to do the same if she and Shepard found themselves in a similar situation. This vid was definitely more helpful than any of the articles had been. She just hoped that she would be able to put her fears aside and enjoy her night with Shepard as much as the human and the asari in the vid seemed to be enjoying themselves.

After checking the time again and realizing she really needed to close down her terminal and get to her room if she was going to be ready by twenty-one hundred hours, Liara finally got up from her chair. Even when she finally stepped away from her terminal, she couldn't get the image of the human actress being pleasured by the asari out of her mind. The scene had brought up many questions, but one stuck stubbornly in the forefront of her mind. _What would Shepard taste like?  
_  
From the way it looked on the vid, such an act was pleasurable for both the receiver and the giver, if the asari's expression as she was licking her lover was to be believed. Liara knew that not everything on the extranet was accurate, but she couldn't imagine such a thing being faked, or at least faked that well, and it only made her more eager for whatever experiences she would share with Shepard tonight.

As she walked through the ship to her quarters, Liara tried to focus less on what might happen tonight and instead try to remember where she had thrown Sha'ira's mysterious package after she'd glanced uncomprehendingly inside when she first opened it. Liara was just relieved that she hadn't been able to throw the gift away, because even though she had thought it was completely ridiculous and worthless when she first received it, it was still a gift, and she wouldn't have felt right just throwing it out. Unfortunately, she had tossed it unthinkingly to the side, and now she couldn't for the life of her remember where. But it had to be somewhere in her quarters, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other parties involved in the creating of the Mass Effect universe.**  
**

**Rating/Warning:** This story is rated MA+ for sexual situations between two women. Don't like, don't read.

**A/N:** This story is actually completed, but since PC has the final edits on it, she's slow in posting. Sorry, and I shall try to do better. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shepard paced around her cabin, unable to settle on the bed or in front of her desk. Her brain buzzed with nerves and there was a heavy, sinking sensation in her stomach, like she had swallowed a stone. She attempted to relax with some deep breathing exercises, but the stress relief techniques she had learned as an N7 recruit only seemed to aggravate the problem.

She had so many questions, but almost no answers. What if Liara couldn't do this? What if she couldn't? This was for their own good, not to mention the good of the mission, but would Liara see it that way once they were intimate? If they went through with the Joining, would Liara grow to resent her? Shepard was nowhere near ready to admit it aloud, but she had deep feelings for the shy archaeologist, and she didn't want to spoil her chances by rushing the physical part of their relationship. Not to mention the mental part. What if Liara didn't like what she saw in Shepard's mind? She might decide that their fledgling courtship wasn't worth nurturing anymore.

Although she was still unsure of herself, Shepard finally managed to stand in one place, even as her hands continued clenching and flexing at random. Cold sweat ran down her back, and her heartbeat sounded unnaturally loud in her ears. A soft, tentative knock at the door caused a fresh spike of panic to pierce her gut. She forced out a hoarse, awkward "come in," and the double doors to the cabin opened to reveal Liara standing out in the hallway. She was wearing her regular green and white uniform, but there was a small pack in her arms as well.

"Good – good evening, Shepard. I... I took the liberty of bringing a few things I thought you might – I mean..." Her voice was so soft as she entered the cabin that Shepard nearly missed the stammered words as the door whooshed shut again.

Shepard was slightly relieved that Liara seemed just as nervous as she did, but also disappointed. She wanted Liara to want her... to see this as something positive instead of an unpleasant task to be feared. Even though she knew the words were hollow, she tried to give Liara one more out, a chance to change her mind. She hoped it would help Liara feel more like this was her choice instead of a necessary obligation. "I don't want to hurt you, Liara. I'm not going to lie, you're very beautiful, and I care about you a lot. Part of me wants this. But if you don't want to be with me..."

"I – I am not sure what I want, Shepard. I care about you, too, but... I wish we had more time. I fear I am not ready for this step." Liara hung her head, and her next words were almost bitter. "Apparently, my body disagrees."

"Ah," Shepard said, trying to hide her disappointment and sadness. In private moments, she had allowed herself to fantasize about what their first time might be like. Awkwardness and uncertainty hadn't been a part of those dreams.

Liara noticed the pain in her friend's eyes – no, her lover's eyes, she had to start thinking of Shepard as her lover – and tried to soften the blow. "Even when I do not have a choice... I am still glad it is you, Shepard. You know this is not a gift I give lightly." The asari adjusted the pack in her arms and glanced nervously toward the bathroom. "I took the liberty of researching human mating habits on the extranet," she murmured, her cheeks flushing to a darker shade of bluish purple that almost matched her lips. "This pack contains something you might find pleasurable. May I spend a few moments in your washroom?"

"Of course. But are you sure you don't want to talk first? We could have a drink, watch a vid..."

"No. I think I would prefer to get this over with." Knowing that another disappointed frown would mar her Commander's features, Liara hurried into the washroom and closed the door behind her.

Once again, Shepard found herself waiting, and her nerves returned full-force. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower she had just taken, and she briefly wondered what Liara was doing in there. She had hoped the archaeologist would take her up on her offer of a drink or to watch a vid so that she would have a chance to build up her courage, but it seemed like these few moments alone were the only reprieve she would be granted.

Shepard was used to overcoming her fears without examining them. Pushing aside doubt was absolutely essential for surviving stressful combat situations. But this time, she couldn't help running through all her worries, even though there was nothing she could do to get rid of them. The more she thought about it, the more her fears seemed to separate into two distinct categories: the fear of hurting Liara physically and emotionally, and the fear that Liara would glimpse something in her mind that would ruin their relationship. If one kiss could even be called a relationship...

The washroom door opened, and Shepard's mouth went dry when she saw Liara pad back into the bedroom on soft, nearly bare feet. Shepard wasn't one of Fornax's regular readers, but she had picked up the magazine once or twice, and Liara looked even more gorgeous than the models. The white corset top wrapped snugly around her waist and seemed to lift her breasts, while the garters and stockings made the entire ensemble look almost like a bridal set. Obviously, Liara had done her research and compiled the outfit with great care, all the way down to the white choker fitted around her throat. One part was missing, however, and the suddenly shy-looking asari mentioned it before she did.

"Oh, Goddess... I was so nervous I forgot the shoes! The humans in the pictures were wearing heels, and – I thought giving this to you would make everything easier, but –"

Guilt gnawed at the pit of Shepard's stomach. This beautiful, perfect creature was being forced to surrender herself, and she had still tried to make the experience something like a gift instead. She knew it was supposed to soothe her conscience, but for some reason, it only made her feel worse. "Liara, you really didn't have to do this. You don't need to give me anything." That wasn't entirely true, but Liara appreciated the lie anyway. "But you look beautiful. You always look beautiful."

"I am still afraid," she whispered, shifting her weight from stockinged foot to stockinged foot. "But I _want _to give you... oh, never mind." Shepard could feel the fear and uncertainty radiating off Liara in waves, and she took a gamble, walking to meet her at the washroom door. When Liara didn't seem to back away or resist, she reached out and placed both hands on the asari's hips, pulling her closer.

"You can _always_ tell me to stop, okay? If I do anything you don't like, we'll..." Honestly, Shepard had no idea what they would do if Liara changed her mind. They didn't have many other options.

Liara looked at her with such a lost, timid expression that Shepard felt her chest ache. But there was trust in it, too, and maybe a hint of curiosity. "I am being childish about this. Most asari have already experienced their first Joining at my age, and they never complain."

"You aren't most asari," Shepard reminded her gently. Without any conscious effort, her hands had begun sliding up and down Liara's sides, exploring the curves there. "Just coach me through this, and I'll do whatever you say."

Liara's cheeks colored, darkening to an interesting shade of purple. "That's just it... I think you should be guiding me. You have been with asari before. I have not been with anyone."

Shepard was surprised. "How did you know about –"

"Oh, please, Shepard. I am not completely naïve. I know why you made me wait outside the Consort's chambers when you went to collect your reward. Even if I hadn't suspected, Garrus was more than happy to discuss the subject."

Liara's voice sounded annoyed and a little angry, but Shepard was thrilled to see her express any emotion besides cautious uncertainty. She crossed one arm over her chest to rub an imaginary ache in her shoulder. "Um, well..."

"Perhaps I was a little jealous at the time, but now I am grateful. At least one of us has some idea of what to do. I hope you won't judge me too harshly in comparison with Sha'ira, though. She has centuries of experience bringing pleasure, and I –"

"I want you so much more than I ever wanted her, Liara. I just wish it had been our choice, something we decided together." Shepard inhaled slowly, holding the breath in her chest for a long moment before reluctantly removing her hands from Liara's warm sides. She debated asking Liara what they should do next, but remembered what her friend had said about guidance. "All right. C'mere." She led Liara towards the bed with a gentle pressure at her waist.

Once they reached the mattress, Liara sat down, her hands shifting nervously in her lap. When Shepard offered her a smile, she tried to smile back. Even though she was still afraid, part of her was curious to see what Shepard looked like without her uniform. The extranet vids had been enlightening, but they were nowhere near the real thing.

Shepard saw the flicker of hunger in Liara's eyes, and that small response gave her the courage to pull off her top, tugging it over her head and ruffling her hair in the process. She let it drop to the floor and reached down for her pants. "Do you want me to take off all my clothes? I mean, we don't technically need to, if you'd rather..."

"By the Goddess, Shepard, please stop asking questions and just make love to me." Her voice wavered slightly at the end of the sentence, but she ignored it. "Do whatever you will enjoy. I want my first time to bring both of us pleasure, even if I don't feel completely ready." And Liara was certain there would be consequences for their actions that she hadn't even thought of yet.

If Liara hadn't made herself clear before, there was no doubt in Shepard's mind now that the asari wanted her to run the show. Along with that expectation came a moment of panic strong enough to overwhelm her guilt. But only for a moment. The guilt returned full-force when she remembered how much she wanted to possess Liara's body even when they didn't have a choice. Trying to silence the shouting voices in her mind, Shepard unbuttoned her pants and forced them down, along with her underwear. When she caught Liara staring longingly at her compression shirt, she took that off too.

Seeing Shepard completely unclothed made her nerves worse, but Liara couldn't deny that the sight was pleasant. The human was very muscular, especially in her arms, shoulders, and stomach, but there was a softness to her figure as well that Liara found appealing in a way she couldn't describe. Her breasts were capped with light brown nipples, which had already tightened to hard little points. There was a small triangle of dark hair above her sex, but the skin around and below it was bare and smooth.

Feeling slightly encouraged by Liara's appreciative gaze, Shepard sat down on the bed beside her and reached out a hand, gently stroking the top of Liara's thigh. She brushed over the garter strap before exploring the tops of her stockings, enjoying the contrast of white silk and lace cutting across pale blue flesh. Suddenly, Shepard was possessed with an inexplicable desire to find out what it would be like to mark that skin. The idea made her throb with want, but she resolved not to leave a single bruise or blemish on Liara's body. She deserved gentleness this first time.

But before they got started, there was something she wanted to do. "Liara, could we – may I..." Shepard paused, remembering that showing her own uncertainty might make Liara's worse, and so she steeled herself before saying, "I want to kiss you."

Liara gave her a hesitant smile. "You were my first kiss, you know," she murmured, placing her hand over Shepard's as it rested on her thigh. "It is a memory I cherish, even though it is still new." When Shepard leaned forward, Liara felt her breathing increase, and her eyes closed for a moment as she tried to get herself under control. That control vanished when Shepard's lips took hers.

For the first time that evening, Liara felt the burn of... something. It started at the base of her spine, a warm glow that felt so natural it was almost disconcerting. She wasn't supposed to want this. Not so soon, not so quickly.

While Shepard may have wanted to engage in a deep, passionate kiss, she started off gently, her good intentions nearly dissolving at the first brush of Liara's soft lips against hers. Although she had suspected that she was Liara's first kiss, hearing it confirmed did nothing to temper her increasingly difficult to control urge to claim Liara. Shepard had never thought she possessed Neanderthal-like qualities, but the ways that she wanted Liara were proving that assumption wrong.

Reining in the most base of her instincts, Shepard moved her hand up to Liara's hip and turned to face her lover, needing to position herself so she could explore Liara's mouth more thoroughly. Since Liara had professed to such extreme inexperience, Shepard kept the kiss slow, but gently increased the depth. It was nearly impossible to contain a soft groan of pleasure when Liara tentatively parted her lips and allowed Shepard access. Liara's innocence about the act made the heat in the Commander's stomach burn that much hotter.

In the past, with her admittedly fewer than rumored lovers, kissing had always been an expected bridge to cross in order to get to the desired end result. And while there was almost no doubt that she would end up being very intimate with Liara by the end of the night, Shepard thought that she could be sustained on just the scientist's kisses for years to come. Shepard was once again hit with a pang of regret that they couldn't take things at their own pace, because she had no doubt they had something that could last if it was only given the time to develop naturally.

But if this was potentially going to be their only time together, Shepard was going to make damn certain that it was unforgettable for Liara, because she knew she would remember it for many, many years to come. It was important to Shepard that Liara look back on this night and relive as many good emotions as possible, as well as remember only pleasure.

A burst of happiness warmed the Commander's chest when Liara's tongue tentatively responded to her own and dipped shallowly into her mouth when she retreated. She loved kissing Liara and wished that she had the restraint to focus only on that for a while, but knowing what Liara needed and what they were here for was wreaking havoc with her usually impeccable control. Shepard shuddered with suppressed desire as she pulled back from Liara's tempting lips, unable to deny herself a couple more pecks before truly separating their mouths.

"Lie down," the Commander directed in a hoarse voice that sent shivers of awareness through Liara's body. She loved that Shepard had taken her words to heart and was leading them through this, and she didn't for one second think about not doing as Shepard asked. So Liara crawled backwards on the bed, barely registering the surprisingly comfortable mattress and lush bedding beneath her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Shepard's unquestionably hungry gaze.

Shepard's mouth went dry as she watched Liara and she could barely keep herself in place - the only thing stopping her from tackling Liara to the bed was the knowledge that Liara didn't need an animalistic first experience. She watched for any sign of true reluctance in Liara's movements, but saw mostly curiosity in the asari's clear blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Shepard breathed softly as she slid closer to Liara. Oh, how she wished that Liara had come to her like this because they both wanted it and not because it was necessary. She moved closer and trailed her hand along Liara's silk-stockinged foot, up her bare thigh, across the lacy corset top, and finally curled her fingers around the back of Liara's neck to hold her head steady as she leaned down and kissed her again.

While she kissed Liara, Shepard kept her other hand busy stroking Liara's stomach and chest. Shepard wanted to feel Liara's skin under her fingers, but she wasn't ready to relinquish her hold on her lover's mouth to focus on such an intricate task. Still, she couldn't contain the self-satisfied groan that escaped her when her fingers brushed across Liara's cloth-covered nipple and the asari arched into the touch with a whimper.

"Shepard, please," Liara panted as she ripped her mouth away from the Commander's to drag in some much needed air. If she hadn't been so crazed by what was going on with her body, Liara's scientific mind would have found it curious that she seemed to run out of breath so much quicker when she was kissing Shepard like this. It was hard for her to think right now, when all she could focus on was how much she wanted Shepard.

When Shepard moved her hand to start working Liara's top off, the asari stopped her with a gentle hand to the wrist. "Shepard," Liara implored once again, unsure what she was asking for or even what she wanted.

The Commander stopped what she was doing and looked down at Liara. She was a bit disappointed that Liara apparently didn't want to be naked with her, but she would concede to just about anything that Liara wanted for her first time - almost anything. "It's okay," Shepard said as she got to her knees between Liara's legs, finding it kind of endearing when Liara still kept her upper thighs as close together as possible. "But there is no way I'm making love to you with your panties still on," she said as she slid her hands up Liara's outer thighs.

When she got to the clips holding Liara's garters to her stockings, Shepard looked up from her hands into Liara's wide blue eyes. "May I?" she asked as she fingered the fastenings and grazed Liara's flesh as the same time. While she would have preferred for Liara to be completely naked, Shepard drew the line at doing this with her underwear on, like Liara was just a quick fuck in one of the back alleys of the Wards.

All it took was one tentative nod of Liara's head for Shepard to quickly but gently unclip Liara's garters and slip the lacy white panties down her legs. Shepard promised herself that if she ever got the opportunity to do this again, she would take her time, but at this moment, Liara's need to go through this part fast outweighed Shepard's own desire to savor it.

Even though she knew that Liara was shy, Shepard gently eased the asari's thighs open and slid more firmly between them. Shepard felt her heart pounding fiercely as she took in the image of Liara's body open to her, knowing that this memory would forever be imprinted in her mind. She would never look at lingerie in the same way again.

Liara shivered, and she couldn't help tensing her muscles as Shepard coaxed her to raise her knees. She felt so vulnerable, so completely out of character, and she still wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen. Shepard hovered over her, using an elbow to support some of her weight as she reached between their bodies with her right hand. Although she wasn't sure where the thought came from, Liara suddenly wished that she could feel a little more of Shepard's weight pressing down on her. Even the idea of it made her feel a little safer.

"Are you ready, Liara?" Shepard asked, unable to keep the breathiness out of her voice.

Liara couldn't bring herself to speak, but she did manage a shaky nod. She trembled when she felt Shepard's hand cup between her legs and released a small gasp, automatically looking to Shepard for reassurance. The Commander was staring down at her, watching as her hand explored, and Liara felt a wave of shuddering heat. She did not want to feel desire this strongly, and feared what it might mean about her.

Shepard marveled at the texture of Liara's velvety skin against her fingertips. She almost wanted to just stroke the asari for a while and see what happened, and felt a distressing mixture of eagerness and guilt when she realized she was free to do just that. She could hear Liara's breaths coming faster and shallower, although she was careful not to make any other sounds, either of pleasure of pain. Shepard wanted to change that – was _going_ to change that.

She kept stroking, exploring the familiar but unique landscape. Shepard had been with asari before, and they weren't all that different from human women. When she felt Liara's outer lips begin to swell and part ever so slightly, leaving her open and wet, she smiled a little with satisfaction. She savored the warmth and slickness against her fingers, enjoying the way it made Liara's skin feel impossibly soft and smooth. She knew that physiological signs of arousal didn't necessarily equal consent, but it made her feel better anyway. At least Liara's body wanted her.

Liara made the softest of noises and closed her eyes as Shepard's thumb found the hard, curved ridge above her entrance. The human didn't bother pulling back the soft hood of skin, obviously not wanting to over-stimulate her. The light, impossibly gentle touch made Liara feel like her insides were unraveling. She clenched her hands, ignoring the way her nails bit into the flesh of her palms, waiting...

And then one of Shepard's fingers began to press inside of her as the pad of her thumb continued with its maddeningly soft circles.

Being inside of Liara was incredible, and Shepard was hard pressed to keep her breathing under control. She froze when she heard Liara make a small noise of discomfort, and waited for the inexperienced asari's muscles to adjust to the new and unfamiliar stretch. After several silent, tense moments, Liara sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bore down with her hips just a little, signaling that it was all right to continue. Shepard began moving her hand, curling forward, pulling back.

A small furrow creased Liara's forehead as she tried to make sense of all the different signals her body was sending. There was fullness and a pleasant stretch, soft ripples along her inner walls, burning heat trapped between them. She had hoped it would feel good, having Shepard inside of her, and physically, it was very pleasant. But emotionally, she had never felt so naked and vulnerable before another person. If being touched so intimately made her feel like this, she couldn't imagine how terrifying the Joining would be. And the Joining was the reason they had to do this in the first place.

"Shepard..." she asked urgently, her face clouded with a mixture of fear, uncertainty, and pleasure as those talented fingers continued finding all of her sensitive spots. "May I – I mean, the Meld..."

Shepard kissed her brow, trying to dissolve some of the tension there. "Whatever you need, Liara," she said, hoping her voice didn't sound too strained. She was slightly concerned by how much she had enjoyed touching Liara when she was obviously still unsure of herself, and was relieved that the asari wanted to Join with her instead of asking her to stop.

Before she could lose her nerve, Liara reached out through the empty space between them and tested the edges of Shepard's mind. It shone like a beacon, and she was instinctively drawn to its light. She felt the human's barriers resist, pressing back against her, and she clenched her teeth in frustration. In her inexperience, she had pushed too hard the first time. If she wanted to, she could have forced her way in, but that would have been painful and frightening for both of them.

"You need to relax, Shepard. I don't want to hurt you."

The human laughed slightly, a mixture of fear and amusement at the irony of that statement. It sounded like something she should have been saying to Liara. To ease her nerves and relax her mind, she returned her attention to Liara's body, adopting a thrusting motion that made the asari's hips jerk in what felt like pleasure. This time, when she felt the strange tickle at the back of her mind, she didn't fight it. Something silent and wordless clicked into place, and then the two of them weren't two anymore.

Liara hadn't meant to go so deep so quickly, but as soon as she was past the outer barriers of Shepard's mind, instincts she didn't even know she possessed took over. She drank, pulled, and clung to Shepard –all of Shepard – as if the human was the only thing keeping her tethered to reality. And with every new part of Shepard that she took, she felt another unbearable throb of pleasure. She wasn't sure whether this pleasure was coming from her body, her mind, or both, but it made tears leak from her eyes and every cord of muscle sing while her head swam with blissful colors.

Despite the strange, alien presence inside her mind, Shepard's instincts took over as well. As she felt Liara draw from her thoughts, her feelings, her very essence, her body began to move. Liara's thighs opened for her completely this time, knees lifting to allow her even more access. She noticed a twinge in her wrist, and realized that she had picked up the motion of her hand again, harder than she had meant to.

Liara didn't seem to mind Shepard's pace, and even started to whimper and rock her hips with each push. Shepard's fingers curled forward and formed a hook inside of her, obviously searching for something, and when she found it, both of them cried out in unison. For a moment, Liara experienced a flash of smug pride, and was taken aback when she realized it had originated in Shepard. She could actually _experience_ Shepard's emotions. Theoretically, she knew that emotions were shared during Joinings, but knowing about it and experiencing it were two very different things. She reached deeper into Shepard's mind, wondering what other fragments she could uncover.

_God, so warm, so wet... for me –_ Another pulse of red throbbed behind Shepard's eyes as her fingers continued rubbing, feeling out all of the places that made Liara squirm against her. Beneath that was an undercurrent of worry, and Liara sought it out._ What if I'm hurting her? Should I slow down? Should I stop or –_

_Please..._ Shepard halted her movements, the muscles in her arms and back straining. It was hard, so very hard, to resist the warm body beneath her, but she gritted her teeth and made an effort until Liara continued. _Please... don't stop. It feels – it feels wonderful... I never knew it could be so... beautiful._

Taking Liara at her word, or at least her telepathic word, Shepard resumed the thrusting of her fingers. She couldn't think past the burst of pleasure that rolled through her every time she scraped against the sensitive ridge inside Liara, her own hips jerking minutely as she felt a shadow of her own touch inside herself. Her pleasure only increased as she felt Liara's hands clutch her shoulders, fingernails digging into her flesh.

_So much better than I ever imagined_, Liara thought, her hips beginning to pick up the rhythm of Shepard's incredible fingers and circling thumb. Liara tried to focus on how good Shepard felt, but quickly lost that battle. She was swept away by the pleasure building within her. It made her pelvis tighten and clouded her mind with warmth.

Liara already knew that Shepard was muscular, but the visual didn't compare to how amazing Shepard felt under her hands. Feeling the muscles in Shepard's back and arms work, and knowing why they were rippling and straining, only made the act more erotic.

Shepard tried to keep her head up and eyes open, her own pleasure increasing tenfold as she saw similar emotions to what she was feeling cross Liara's face. In the end it was too much, and Shepard buried her face in Liara's sweat-slicked neck as she pumped harder, deeper between her lover's legs, reveling in Liara's cries of pleasure. Shepard couldn't separate her own excitement from Liara's. Their mental connection was deeper than anything she had ever felt, deeper than she had ever imagined possible.

Liara strained against Shepard's body, kicking the sheets around their legs in a tangled, disorganized heap as she reached for... something. She knew that she needed more, but at the same time, she was terrified of what that 'more' might be_. Shepard... I need... we need... more. I - I don't know what to..._

When she felt Liara's confusion, fear, and exhilaration spike through their bond, Shepard placed a few reassuring kisses against the crook of Liara's neck and shoulder. _It's okay,_ she thought, since physical words were beyond her. _Don't fight it. I've got you._ She could feel the pressure building up in her lover's body as if it were her own, could sense the blissful release that hovered just out of reach, but unlike Liara, she wasn't afraid of falling over the edge.

_But I've never..._ It was a stupid thing to think, and Liara was embarrassed even while Shepard's thumb kept painting over her in wet circles. Of course she had never. And Shepard must have been with enough asari to know that they couldn't come without the Meld. She felt foolish, and out of control, and completely vulnerable as Shepard's fingers continued manipulating her, seeking out every secret, sensitive place and smiling whenever she was rewarded with sounds of encouragement.

_It's all right. I've got you._

Biologically, scientifically, Liara knew what an orgasm was and how the body was supposed to react - it had been included in her research on human mating habits. But knowing what it was couldn't even begin to describe how it felt to experience one, and Liara was still afraid. However, it wasn't the pleasure that Liara was afraid of, but the fact that once it was over, Shepard would leave. She wanted this to last forever.

Shepard could feel Liara's inner turmoil, but couldn't interpret it properly. She did sense that the asari was afraid of something, and continued sending as much calming strength towards Liara as she could while still working her lover's body expertly. The Commander could feel how close Liara was. The fluttering of her inner muscles, the straining of her body, and the whimpers of pleasure that continued to escape gave her away. _Come for me_, Shepard nearly pleaded, needing to feel Liara's release as keenly as she wanted her own.

Liara heard Shepard's thoughts reverberate through her mind and she knew she couldn't disobey them for long. She clutched Shepard closer and felt a few stray tears leak from her closed eyes. She had never experienced the depth of emotion she felt at this moment. Liara tried to savor the different sensations, focusing on the way Shepard's breath came hot and fast against her neck, the light friction of Shepard's body sliding against her own as the Commander worked above her, and most pressing of all, they way Shepard's fingers curled inside of her, making her feel things she'd never dreamed possible.

Finally, it was too much to hold back, and Liara cried out as her body convulsed in a flash of heat and pleasure. Shepard groaned into Liara's neck as the asari's body bowed beneath her, and she felt her lover's muscles clench around her fingers. She couldn't stop the jerking of her own hips as she peaked immediately after Liara's orgasm started.

Shepard and Liara remained wrapped up in each other as the heavy pulses faded to small twitches and flutters. Occasionally, Liara's hips pushed forward as she rode through another set of aftershocks, and Shepard would grind against her thigh in response and thrust her fingers a little deeper, just as unwilling to break their physical joining as she was to break their mental one. Liara was surprised to feel another wave of desire coming from Shepard, an overpowering need, and she gasped as the intensity of it washed over her. She had expected things to wind down a little after her very first orgasm, and to be honest, she had secretly hoped that Shepard would stay and cuddle with her, offering physical comfort even if she didn't feel like speaking. But apparently the human wasn't finished with her yet.

"God, making you come is the most amazing thing," Shepard murmured aloud. She sucked a sensitive spot on Liara's throat for a moment, completely forgetting her resolution not to leave any marks on the asari's skin. "I want to do it again and again..."

That threat, that _promise_, made Liara's inner muscles twitch and clamp down on Shepard's fingers again, and she whimpered when the Commander removed them. She made sure to be gentle and slow, giving Liara a moment to adjust to the emptiness, but both of them felt the loss. "You – you could... do it again," Liara stammered. "If you wanted to, I mean. Or I could give you..."

Shepard cut off the suggestion by kissing her way down the slope of Liara's chest, pulling away the edges of the corset's bust to tongue a hard blue nipple. Liara gasped at the unfamiliar sensation and arched her back slightly, encouraging her new lover to keep sucking. Unfortunately, Shepard didn't seem satisfied with her breasts and continued downward, leaving Liara only a little disappointed as her lover's face and hands rubbed over her fabric-covered stomach. Curious about Shepard's intentions, Liara deepened the meld again, looking for answers in her mind. What she saw made her gasp. "Oh Goddess, you don't – you don't have to... oh my..."

But it was too late. Shepard settled comfortably between Liara's thighs, draping one stocking-covered knee over her shoulder and smirking up at the asari she had so thoroughly claimed. "Don't be shy," she said in a throaty voice, stroking up and down Liara's other thigh with her smooth palm. "Not about this."

Through the meld, Shepard could sense Liara's reservations, and she opened herself more to determine what, specifically, Liara was afraid of. It didn't take long to learn that Liara was not only shy, but also worried that Shepard wouldn't get much enjoyment out of this particular act. The Commander had already seen to her needs once, and Liara had no desire to be a selfish lover, especially with Shepard.

"Sweetheart, if you don't believe me when I say I'll enjoy this as much as you, just look inside my mind. I promise you, this is far from one-sided," Shepard said in an attempt to make Liara more comfortable with their current position.

When Shepard pulled back and spread her legs further, peeling apart her outer lips with both thumbs, Liara nearly sobbed in frustration. Her heart rate doubled as she realized just what her new lover was doing - examining her. Taking her in. She had never felt quite so exposed, and her mind raced with irrational fears. What if Shepard didn't like the way she looked? Tasted? What if this was a mistake...

Shepard didn't wait for Liara's fears to spiral out of control. She sent a pulse of reassurance and a warm wash of desire through the meld before she bent her head. _Beautiful..._ Liara felt her muscles relax at the compliment, but she fought the desire surging through her body as Shepard drew maddeningly soft circles along her thigh. She reached further into her lover's mind, past the erotic images of what Shepard imagined would be happening in a few short minutes, before touching on the emotions that the Commander was feeling. Liara gasped as she felt the extent of Shepard's needs and the human's unrelenting desire to taste her. Finding that strong emotion was all it took for Liara to let her inhibitions go and encourage Shepard to take what she wanted.

Feeling the last bit of restraint seep out of Liara's body was all the permission Shepard needed to continue her exploration. Still, knowing that this would be Liara's first experience with oral made Shepard take her time when all she really wanted to do was claim Liara again in as complete a manner as possible. So Shepard started out with light, teasing kisses placed just above Liara's sex before running her tongue in an experimental lick along her lover's slit. She was pleased when Liara released a whimper of need and shifted her hips closer to the human's questing tongue.

It only took a few broad, upward strokes before Liara couldn't watch anymore. She closed her glossy black eyes and turned her head to one side, her crest rubbing against the pillow as she clutched at the bright beacon of Shepard's mind with all of her might. Everything was fuzzy, even her thoughts, except for the single point of contact between her body and Shepard's lips. She didn't even notice when the Commander's nails accidentally bit into her inner thighs, leaving a few shallow scrapes. Such pleasure could blot out the stars. As Shepard began lavishing attention on the sensitive ridge above her entrance, Liara couldn't remember why she had protested against this. Then again, she could barely remember her own name. _Oh Goddess... it's so - so good... please, please don't stop..._

_I won't stop... I'll never stop_, Shepard thought as she maintained a steady rhythm instead of giving in to her need and making Liara come immediately. Liara's honest, innocent responses to her were what tested Shepard's control the most, and she had to consciously remind herself to not be too rough with her new lover. Shepard couldn't even remember any of the other lovers she'd had over the years at this moment, but she knew that nothing in her past experiences had ever been like this - had ever been this good.

Feeling Liara deepen the meld even more was a blessing and a curse. Shepard loved knowing how much pleasure Liara was receiving from her attentions and was more than happy to comfort the asari by sending her own waves of pleasure back across the bond. She felt closer to Liara than she ever had to any other being. But as her mind joined Liara's more completely, Shepard could physically feel what she was doing to her lover. Feeling the ghost of a tongue teasing along her own clitoris was not helping her control any.

When Shepard slipped her fingers back inside Liara's tight, wet warmth, she didn't know if it was because Liara needed it or because she did. In the end, it didn't matter because Shepard didn't have enough brain cells working to think about anything other than how good it felt to be surrounded by Liara - her decadent taste, her heady scent, her slick, welcoming flesh. All it took was one well-placed stroke of Shepard's fingers, scraping roughly across that sensitive spot inside Liara, to make them both come again. Shepard carefully guided Liara through her orgasm even as her own hips ground helplessly against the bedspread.

This time, both of them came down slower, panting and clinging to each other physically as well as mentally. Liara realized that both of her hands were gripping Shepard's shoulders, and the Commander gently began to withdraw her fingers, feeling slightly guilty for pushing inside of her lover without permission, however much Liara had seemed to enjoy it at the time.

_Please don't go..._

Shepard felt a pleasant sort of ache in her chest as she heard the words in her mind, and she slipped two of her fingers back inside, sighing as she felt Liara clamp down on them.

Even though it wasn't what she had meant, Liara enjoyed the feeling of fullness and was pleased that she didn't have to give it up yet. She had actually been afraid that Shepard would get out of bed and leave her alone, and being by herself was the last thing in the world Liara wanted right now. Just thinking about it made her eyes sting. She needed reassurance, skin-to-skin contact, bonding time with the person that her body had chosen as her mate.

_"_Liara, I..." Shepard murmured as the Meld began to fade, too exhausting for Liara to maintain after everything she had just experienced. Shepard wanted to express just how much this had meant to her, how much she had enjoyed herself, but didn't know if that was fair. Part of her felt a little guilty that she had taken so much pleasure in something Liara had been forced to do. Eventually, she took the coward's way out and simply asked, "I didn't hurt you, right? Or make you feel upset?"

"Of course not." The asari frowned, wondering whether sex was often painful for humans. It would certainly explain why Shepard kept asking. Perhaps she had missed something in her research. "You made me feel so – I mean... it was – and you were..." she stammered, mentally chastising herself for having difficulty sharing her thoughts. _By the Goddess, I just Joined with her. She is still inside of me. Why can't I form a coherent sentence?_

"You made my body feel wonderful, and my soul cared for. This experience was far better than I hoped it would be." She flinched slightly at the stiltedness of her words, but Shepard seemed mollified by her comment.

As much as Shepard enjoyed her position between Liara's thighs, she wanted to hold her new lover, so she slowly lifted her weight from Liara's depleted body. She was careful not to extract her fingers, since Liara had asked for her to stay, but quickly realized that while she loved being surrounded my Liara's wetness and warmth, she wanted both of her hands free. "Will you be okay if I pull out now?" Shepard asked quietly, not wanting to break the intimate bubble that had formed around them.

Although Liara was still afraid that Shepard would leave, or more accurately, ask her to leave, she nodded her head anyway. Liara wasn't certain that she could move yet, but she would do her best to keep what was left of her dignity if Shepard told her to return to her own quarters.

Shepard was gentle as she pulled her fingers out, and kept her hand cupped over Liara for another few minutes just so the asari wouldn't feel abandoned. She couldn't quite bring herself to leave her new favorite place anyway. She lowered her head to kiss Liara one more time, but she kept it slow, wanting to treat her lover with the gentleness she deserved.

After what had just happened between them, Liara was amazed at how good it felt simply to have Shepard's hand rest over the juncture between her legs. More than anything else, the kiss reassured her that what had happened between them meant something to Shepard – maybe not as much as it meant to her, but then again, it wasn't Shepard's first time. When Shepard's tongue asked for entrance into her mouth, Liara happily granted it access, and she was momentarily distracted by the Commander's taste, which had changed from the beginning of the night. It was only subtly different, because Shepard most definitely still tasted like Shepard, but there was something more to it as well.

Liara gasped when she realized exactly what she had tasted: herself. She thought that she should probably feel disgusted - or at least uncomfortable - with that fact, but found that it actually kind of excited her. It was a pleasant reminder of what Shepard had been doing to her moments ago, and it was reassuring to discover that she mixed so well with her amazing Commander.

"You taste absolutely delicious," Shepard murmured with slightly glazed lips, pressing a few more soft pecks against the soft purple mouth that she had just claimed.

Liara felt her cheeks flare hot, and she just knew that Shepard could tell she was blushing at such close proximity. Then again, it was far from her first embarrassing moment of the evening. "I was just thinking the same thing," she confessed in response to the compliment, surprised by her own bravery.

Shepard smiled and kissed the corner of Liara's mouth one last time. For just a moment, she allowed herself to be content. The asari she loved was wrapped in her arms, still trembling a little from her first two orgasms, with an exhausted but satisfied look on her face. She felt a sudden pang of desire, an emotional need instead of a physical one, and prayed with all her might that Joining with Liara hadn't ruined their cautious courtship. Now that she had experienced Liara's body once, not to mention her mind and soul, Shepard wasn't sure she could go on without them.

"I love –" Shepard blurted out before she could stop herself, nearly swallowing her tongue when she realized what she had been about to say – "holding you like this," she finished lamely.

"I enjoy it as well," Liara said. If she noticed Shepard's blunder, she didn't say anything.

"Um, if you want to... you could stay, maybe. For the night."

"I would like that very much." Liara felt an overwhelming sense of relief, and happily relaxed in Shepard's arms, shifting until her backside was pressed snugly into Shepard's groin. The Commander had to admit that holding Liara so close was distracting, but she tried to put aside her greedy thoughts. She wouldn't initiate any more sexual contact until Liara gave her some sort of sign.

It wasn't long before Shepard felt Liara's breathing deepen and knew that her lover was asleep. She wrapped her arms tighter around Liara and savored the feel of having the asari there. With Liara asleep, there was no need for Shepard to keep her emotions in check any longer, and she held Liara like they were the true lovers she wished they could be.

While her lover was asleep, Shepard could adore Liara the way she wanted to. Careful not to wake the sleeping scientist up, Shepard ran a gentle hand along Liara's arm and up across a blue shoulder. Liara's skin was soft under her touch and the Commander could feel the heat from Liara's body seep in through her fingertips to warm her. And curled up behind Liara as she was, Shepard was free to explore the angles and planes of Liara's crest. While Shepard had taken asari lovers in the past, they had only been bodies to satisfy her sexual needs and nothing more. Liara was so very different from anyone she had ever taken to her bed.

In the end, Shepard stayed awake as long as she could, just enjoying the fact that Liara was in her arms. She was completely aware that this might be her only time with Liara, but she wouldn't let those thoughts spoil what time she did have. And when she did fall asleep, she was surrounded by the sounds and scent of her beautiful lover, and happier than she'd been in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect Universe.**  
**

**Rating/Warning:** This fic is rated MA+ for sexual situation involving two women. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Shepard woke the next morning, the space next to her on the bed was still warm, but she was alone. For a moment, she reached out without opening her eyes, patting both sides of the mattress with outstretched arms. No Liara. She listened, but the soft sound of breathing was absent aside from her own.

With an ache in her chest, Shepard reluctantly sat up and opened her eyes, still hoping that Liara was somewhere in the cabin. She wasn't, and when Shepard confirmed it with a quick visual sweep of the room, the Commander let out a disappointed, but resigned sigh. Last night had been so beautiful, but this morning was already terrible. For one shining, perfect moment, Liara had been hers. _And I was Liara's, _she thought as she recalled the intensity of their Union. Now, she had no idea where the asari was. Obviously, Liara had snuck out of the room in a fit of shame, embarrassment, or regret before Shepard woke up. The thought that Liara regretted what had happened last night made the tight painful ball in Shepard's chest worse. She had never really understood the term 'brokenhearted' before, but it literally felt like her heart was split in two.

Shepard's first instinct was to go to Liara, to find out what she was feeling, to comfort her and reassure her if it was needed. But she couldn't do that. Liara had made a deliberate choice to leave her, which meant she probably wanted to be alone. At least, she wanted to be away from the person that had... not raped her, not taken advantage of her... there wasn't really a word for what Shepard had done, but it still felt wrong. Despite how much she had enjoyed last night during the moments she had tricked herself into believing their coupling had been something organic instead of coerced, she could never truly forget that Liara hadn't truly had a choice.

_Of course she had a choice,_ Shepard thought, trying to make herself feel better as she climbed out of bed, flinching as her feet hit the cold floor. With all the expensive tech upgrades on the Normandy SR-1, couldn't somebody in requisitions have put in for heat coils below the floor?

_She could have asked someone else to Join with her._ The thought of anyone else having sex with Liara made her stomach lurch unpleasantly, and for a moment, she thought she might be sick. But then an unexpected ball of rage came to life in her gut and she was afraid that she would pick a fight with anyone who looked at Liara like they wanted to sleep with her.

_She could have taken leave and gone to the Citadel for medical attention._ That was true, but it probably would have been expensive, ineffective, or both. All in all, Shepard realized, she had simply amounted to the least worst option. The thought stung.

* * *

_I am such a coward,_ Liara thought as she sat down at her terminal, but made no move to start looking over her data. Shepard had made last night perfect, amazing, and absolutely wonderful for her, and she'd skipped out in the morning like she was ashamed of what they'd done. She wasn't sure exactly what she was scared of, but she was definitely scared of something. Maybe that Shepard was really just doing her a favor and didn't feel anything toward her except for the same duty she felt towards any crewmember under her command. It hadn't seemed that way when they'd been in the midst of the Meld last night, but that was new to Liara as well and she wasn't sure if she was just feeling her own emotions reflected back at her.

When she had awoken before Shepard this morning, she'd instantly remembered what had occurred the night before and had felt a pleasant heat bloom to life between her thighs. No one had told her that making love with Shepard would make her want to do it again and again. If their relationship had progressed to that point naturally, then the feeling would have made her happy, but as it was, Shepard had only done it to help her.

Liara hadn't planned to leave Shepard's bed without a word, but when she rolled over to look at the sleeping Commander, Shepard was still asleep and looked so peaceful. For as long as she lived, and Liara realized just how long that would be, she would forever remember how Shepard looked this morning. Liara hadn't been able to resist brushing a strand of hair off her lover's forehead, capturing that errant strand between her fingers and marveling at the silky texture. She realized that she could play with Shepard's hair for hours, not that she'd ever be able to.

It had only been when Shepard released a contented sigh and turned completely over onto her back, that Liara was finally able to pull away. She feared Shepard waking up while she was hovering over her, knowing that she couldn't take it if Shepard told her to get out, that their night together was over. So Liara had placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Shepard's lips before sliding out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping lover. She dressed as silently as possible and gathered what items of her costume she could find in the semi-darkness before slipping out of the Commander's cabin, resisting the urge to look back at the woman who had taken more than just a piece of her heart.

A few minutes later, after she had crept back into her room wearing her green and white jumpsuit and dumped the remains of her special outfit on top of her bunk, she realized that an important piece of the ensemble was still missing. The white panties that Shepard had so carefully removed the night before were nowhere to be found. Briefly, Liara had considered sneaking back into the Commander's cabin for them, but she didn't trust herself around the naked body of the woman she had Joined with only hours before. And as far as she knew, last night had been a one-time thing.

At least Shepard had seemed to enjoy herself, Liara thought. Perhaps she could keep the underwear as a souvenir. Even if they never Melded again, Liara knew she would cherish the memory of their night together. She hoped Shepard felt the same.

Now, sitting at her terminal, she did her best to push thoughts of Shepard to the back of her mind. There was still research to do, missions to prepare for, a galaxy to save... Her unforeseen crisis had been averted, and that was that. Unfortunately, her body didn't seem to realize that the ordeal was over. The memory of the urgent sounds Shepard had made, the feel of warm breath against her neck, the memory of being filled as a searching thumb rubbed against her in just the right way - and, oh Goddess, the way Shepard's tongue had...

Liara was disappointed that she had never gotten the chance to return the favor. She remembered the Fornax vid that she'd streamed the day before and felt a pang of regret. Propositioning Shepard again would be a bad idea, no matter how much she wanted to learn what it would be like to taste the human. Shepard had accepted her offer the first time because she cared about Liara's health, but there was no guarantee she would be interested in a second encounter.

It took a while for Liara to focus on her work, but eventually she stopped tormenting herself long enough to become engrossed in her research. She'd never had to try before to find the Prothean race interesting, but that was before she'd known Shepard, who was a much more interesting subject, and did more than just stimulate her mind. Unfortunately, even after their night together, Liara found the honorable Commander nearly as untouchable as the extinct race she had dedicated her life to studying.

Liara only stood up from her terminal when she needed to stretch her back, unaware that she'd been at it for so long. It was nearly time for the evening meal, an event where Shepard encouraged everyone to gather in the mess hall. They all spent most of their time on the Normandy doing their separate things, and everyone was comfortable with that, but Shepard still encouraged them all to come together for this one meal whenever possible. Williams had said it was a practice instilled in Shepard by her military training, bonding the crew together through shared experiences.

For an instant, Liara considered skipping the meal, but she argued with herself that she was in fact hungry since she hadn't taken time out of her day to eat earlier. Truthfully, she wanted - no, needed - to see Shepard, even if there could be nothing more between them. It was painful to think that it had taken Joining with Shepard so intimately to realize that the Commander had become her touchstone, the place she felt most like herself, and that she might lose that now.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Liara headed for the door to the med bay, smiling at Dr. Chakwas and offering a subdued greeting as she passed by. She made her way to the mess on autopilot, murmuring polite apologies whenever one of the human crewmembers passed her a little too closely. Although she felt somewhat comfortable with the Away Team, and had even begun to think of Tali, Wrex, Garrus, Ashley, and Kaidan as friends, Liara was still shy around the rest of the crew.

She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or pleased when she saw Tali and Ashley already sitting at one of the tables, conversing over their food. When Tali motioned her over with a gloved hand, and Ashley's facial expression remained neutral instead of discouraging, Liara hurried to fix her own plate and join them.

"Well, there you are, Liara. We were starting to get worried. No one has seen you around for days!"

"Not since the last Away mission." Even Ashley looked slightly pleased to see her. "Where have you been hiding?"

Liara remained silent and didn't answer, simply lowering her chin and blushing. Bizarrely, she felt the urge to blurt out everything - her sickness, her research, her first sexual experience, her current confusion, and the ache in her chest that she suspected was a broken heart. She was desperate to talk with someone, anyone, in order to unburden her thoughts, but she knew that she couldn't, especially not in this setting. She supposed that this was her burden to carry alone. Unfortunately, at least part of her secret came out without her having to say a word.

"What's that mark on your neck?" Tali asked, reaching out and pointing at a purple abrasion that showed just beneath Liara's jaw in a place where her green and white jumpsuit didn't cover.

"Well, I - it's just..." Liara stammered.

Liara was saved from answering - not that she could have, since all the breath left her body - by Shepard rounding the corner and into view. It was probably her imagination, but Shepard looked even better than she usually did to Liara, and she was taken in once again by the Commander's military posture and confident bearing. Liara didn't know how it was possible for her to desire Shepard any more than she already did, but just seeing the human brought back a flood of memories from the night before.

"Commander," Williams said as she shot to her feet, but at least refrained from following through with a rigid salute. It had been hard to break Ashley of even that habit, so Shepard didn't reiterate how it was completely unnecessary for her to show that kind of respect while they were on the Normandy. Shepard preferred to earn people's respect through her actions, rather than her position in the hierarchy of military command.

Liara was thankful that Ashley's sudden movement drew Tali's attention away from her as well, because she wasn't entirely certain that her feelings for the Commander had been hidden in that moment when she'd first taken in the handsome figure. As she continued to gaze upon Shepard, trying to tear her eyes away from the sight that she seemed starved for even though she'd seen much more of the Commander just last night, Liara was woefully unprepared for the emotions that bombarded her. Perhaps it hadn't been such a smart idea to come to dinner tonight, because while she desperately needed to see Shepard, she almost felt physically ill when she thought that she'd never touch her again.

So, before everyone's scrutinizing attention was drawn back to her, Liara mumbled an excuse about not feeling well and quietly left for her quarters. While she usually sought solace in her research, her lab would offer no protection against Shepard, since the Commander could just walk in, and Liara couldn't deal with such a confrontation at the moment. Unfortunately, Liara's bowed head as she walked out of the room prevented her from reading the tight, pained expression that briefly flashed over Shepard's features as she breezed past the human.

* * *

Liara had successfully avoided any alone time with Shepard for a week, and that hadn't escaped the Commander's notice. When Liara had walked out of dinner the night after they'd made love, it couldn't have been clearer to Shepard that the asari who had found a way to burrow deep into her heart didn't want to continue their burgeoning relationship in any fashion other than that of a professional manner. Shepard had tried to talk to Liara about it a couple of times, but the scientist had always found a way to get them around other crew members and therefore shut Shepard down, since she had no intention of making their private relationship known to anyone else just yet.

Still, duty continued to call, and Shepard couldn't devote all of her time to chasing Liara around the ship even if she'd been inclined to. During the first mission she accepted after Liara's brush-off, Shepard had chosen to leave Liara behind on the Normandy, mostly because she knew the asari wasn't ready to be in the confined space of the Mako with her and because she didn't think Liara's impressive biotic talents would be absolutely necessary to the success of the mission. She had been correct, and their mission had gone as smoothly as possible.

However, on the next mission she was assigned, Shepard knew she would benefit with a strong biotic on her ground crew, so she had told Liara to suit up and meet her down in hull. It had been a hard mission and she'd taken some major damage to her armor, but in the end, they all came out alive, although Shepard was seriously in need of some medi-gel.

After they got back on board the Normandy, Shepard sent everyone off to the mess to refuel and to be regaled by Tali's account of the mission. It wasn't often that Shepard quietly commanded everyone away to collect herself, and the crew knew as well as respected that, so they all followed her wishes and left the hull. All but Liara.

"Shepard?"

Liara was disappointed at how soft and hesitant her voice sounded, but she couldn't bring herself to follow the rest of the crew up to the mess. Avoiding Shepard over the past week had been difficult, but despite her broken heart, she couldn't leave the Commander's side until she was certain of the human's health. Part of Liara feared that if Shepard left her sight again, she would never get another chance to see her.

"Are you all right? When you took that round to the head, I..."

"I'm fine, Liara," Shepard said, holding out her arms. "See? Not even a scratch on my armor." She tried to give Liara a smile, but there was pain behind it, and not from any physical injury. Liara felt a surge of guilt as she realized that Shepard was in emotional pain - probably because of her. She wasn't sure why, but she knew her avoidance was the cause. Perhaps Shepard missed her company as a friend, or perhaps...

"That's because the scorch marks are on your helmet." Although it was meant to be a joke, Liara found her voice breaking again. Her lips trembled slightly as she took unsteady breaths, and her eyes stung. Shepard had made it through this mission, but what about the next? And the next? Who knew when the galaxy would be safe again, or if preserving it was even possible? _That's what you get for falling in love with a soldier, _Liara thought with an increasing sense of despair, _especially one who doesn't love you back._

But Shepard was alive now. Alive and well, if the way she was unfastening the outer layers of her armor were any indication. And despite everything, watching Shepard strip down to her underarmor made Liara's body remember the last time she had seen the human undress.

"I'm fine. The medi-gel kept me from going into shock or losing too much blood. Right now, all I've got is a little headache," Shepard said as she removed her second boot, kicking it into a pile with the rest of her armor. She watched Liara take several steps towards her and tugged at the form-fitting black compression shirt she still wore. Suddenly, the temperature felt warm even though she had just stripped.

Without saying another word, Liara's hand reached up to touch the back of Shepard's neck. Her hair was damp and clung to the side of her head in clumps, but the asari didn't seem to care. She threaded her fingers through that hair, tenderly probing the back of Shepard's head, searching for any injuries or sore spots.

Feeling Liara so close to her after almost a week of brush-offs in the hallway was almost unbearable, but Shepard did her best to keep her composure. Liara had good reason to avoid her, she told herself. She had been forced into something she wasn't ready for, and it was understandable that she needed some time alone to regroup. But still, her hands were so soft... and the way they touched her...

Liara hadn't really meant to touch Shepard, but she needed to reaffirm that the Commander was alive and at least not in any significant pain. And then as soon as she had her hands on Shepard, Liara couldn't seem to stop touching her, reveling in the rich texture of the human's hair even in its messy state. Liara loved everything about Shepard, and she could barely contain the happiness that welled up within her when the Commander groaned pleasantly at her softly kneading touch.

As she dug her fingertips gently into the hard, tight muscles in Shepard's neck, Liara felt a strange mix of emotions flowing through her. She sensed uncertainty, confusion, tiredness, but above all, pleasure, as well as a little kernel of hope that was barely detectable. It took a few long minutes before she realized with a soft gasp that it wasn't just her emotions she was sensing. Even though she wasn't melded with Shepard at the moment, Liara knew that what she was feeling was a mixture of her own emotions _and_ Shepard's. And even as she was drawn to those feelings, wanting to curl up and be surrounded by them just because they were Shepard's, Liara was nearly as compelled to pull away because their connection was so much more intense than she had ever imagined possible.

But when Liara tried to pull away, attempting to preserve at least some of her dignity, Shepard let out a little whimper of disapproval and took a step closer, wrapping her arms loosely around the asari's waist. Liara looked up at Shepard's face, but found the human's eyes closed even as she continued to push into Liara's touch. The arms around her waist weren't there to trap her, and Liara knew that Shepard would release her if she tried to draw back again, but it was nice to know that the Commander needed her right now, even just a little bit, so she stayed.

It was a dangerous line she was walking, and Liara knew it, because her body couldn't help but react to Shepard's nearness, not with the memories of their night together so fresh in her mind. She tried to push them away and focus on loosening Shepard's cramped muscles, but was lost once again when Shepard let out another soft groan, one that reminded Liara so very much of the way Shepard sounded when they'd been in bed together. Liara was helpless when that seemingly innocent sound set the fire within her blazing out of control, and she couldn't stop to think of the consequences as she captured Shepard's mouth in a kiss that unleashed all the hunger she had kept in check for the past lonely week.

The kiss made Shepard's body surge against hers, and Liara found herself wrapped in the Commander's strong arms, both of her hips gripped by insistent hands. Even without her armor, Shepard's strength seemed magnified. Liara felt so safe, so secure in Shepard's embrace, but she felt a sudden spike of adrenaline as Shepard began kissing her back. She might have started this, but it was obvious that Shepard was going to finish it.

There was a sudden pause as both of them realized exactly what they were doing. They froze, their bodies stiffening, but unable to pull apart.

Somehow, Shepard managed to tear her mouth away for just a moment. "Why did you avoid me this week?" she panted against Liara's lips, trying to hold back and recall all the reasons that this wasn't a good idea.

"I don't even remember," Liara murmured, tilting her chin up to stare into Shepard's eyes, obviously trying to entice her into another kiss. It was true. All of her reasons for staying away seemed so foolish now. Part of her wanted to explain them to Shepard, but she was distracted when she felt herself being backed against the nearest wall in the hold and pinned between two stacks of crates. This time, it was Shepard who kissed her, and all of her words melted away.

How had she managed to resist this for an entire week? Liara wondered as Shepard's mouth slanted against hers, teasing her lips with small bites before pressing in with a warm tongue. Kissing Shepard was even better than she remembered, and she wasn't entirely sure she could give up such pleasure a second time.

Shepard wished she was strong enough to hold out until Liara gave her the answer she really sought, but she wasn't. It had seemed like a lifetime since Liara had been in her arms, even though it had only been a week, and she was starved for the asari's touch. All of the hurt melted away now that they were back together again, and Shepard couldn't contain the little flame of hope that flared to life inside of her that it would be different this time... that it might possibly be permanent this time.

When she imagined having Liara again – and she had imagined that scenario many times since she woke up to find the asari gone – Shepard had never thought it would be here. Even though she had ordered the crew up to the mess and they had complied, she and Liara were still out in the open, and Shepard felt that Liara deserved the softness of a bed. She was just about to suggest that they take this to her cabin while she still had the ability to think somewhat rationally, when Liara ran a hand down her back and cupped her ass, pulling them together in such a way that made Shepard growl from the unexpected pressure on her clit.

"Please, Shepard. I need you to fill me," Liara murmured frantically beside Shepard's ear, using her free hand to drag the human's hand between her legs. Part of Shepard knew that this had to be Liara's hormones talking, but the willing warmth she felt was too tempting to resist. Trying to forget that she was taking advantage of Liara's situation and ignoring the uncomfortable way Liara's pants squeezed her hand, she slid two fingers inside of the asari with a quick, violent thrust. Liara's response was nothing but positive – a string of long moans and sighs as she began rocking against the heel of Shepard's hand.

"I shouldn't do this," the Commander said, mostly to herself, as her other hand lifted one of Liara's legs, hooking it around her waist and letting out a low grunt of exertion with each thrust. Part of her realized that she was being unnecessarily rough, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She needed to take her mate, to have her, possess her, claim her body over and over with every push of her fingers - make sure that Liara could never forget her.

"God-dess – don't – stop –" Liara whimpered in time with Shepard's thrusts, sucking in frantic breaths of air that shuddered in the upper part of her chest. Both of them had lost control, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She didn't even notice the uncomfortable way her back kept slamming against the wall, or the painful stretch of Shepard's fingers as they plundered her. When Liara realized that she wanted it to hurt, her arousal completely eclipsed the fear and embarrassment she might have felt otherwise. She even managed to rasp out a dry, throaty, "more..."

Shepard's teeth sank into her shoulder in a firm, possessive bite, clearly meant to mark her and display complete ownership. "Mine," she growled around the abused flesh, although the word was still clearly audible.

Liara couldn't stand it anymore. She Melded – quickly and unapologetically, unable to wait for permission. Being _within_ Shepard was so indescribably wonderful, even when she was like this, consumed with pulses of red that pounded in her head and through her chest. Liara drank it in, reveled in it, became lost in the rhythm. She felt a momentary stab of guilt for awakening this beautiful sort of violence in Shepard before all higher thoughts shut down and all she could do was scream.

Through the red haze of the meld, Liara still managed to be astounded at how expertly Shepard manipulated her body. Perhaps the Joining was aiding her, or maybe she was relying on skills she had developed through years of experience, but Shepard seemed to know exactly where to position her thumb to coax the most pleasurable response from Liara without overstimulating her, and she automatically adopted the perfect tempo for her thrusts. Occasionally, she stopped the movement of her hand altogether and just curled her fingers, causing Liara's hips to jerk forward unevenly. Shepard liked that response - Liara could sense a spike of pride every time it happened.

_Please, Shepard... Please, I need..._

At first, Shepard couldn't tell what Liara wanted, but then she returned her focus to the Meld, her lips twitching up in a smile as she felt Liara's thoughts mixing with hers. Strangely, becoming one entity with Liara made her feel more like herself than anything else in the world. It only took a few seconds for her to figure out Liara's request. Even though she couldn't find the words to ask, she was broadcasting the image at the very front of her mind: the two of them, exactly as they were, pressed against the wall and rocking desperately into each other. There was only one difference...

Shepard reclaimed Liara's lips just as her lover finally recovered her ability to speak - at least in her head. _Please - please kiss me..._

It was not a gentle kiss, but Shepard knew that Liara didn't want gentleness this time. She wanted to burn, to lose herself, to forget everything that had already happened and would happen until there was nothing left but the two of them. Liara's mouth was soft and yielding under hers, just like the rest of her body, and Shepard sped up the motion of her thumb as she tugged on Liara's swollen lower lip with her teeth.

Even though she had melded with Liara days ago, Shepard was blown away by how powerful their connection was. She almost wished Liara could achieve release without the meld, because it was difficult to focus solely on her lover's body instead of the shadows of pleasure she received from her own ministrations, but she did her best. Kissing Liara helped her for a time, giving her something less intensely stimulating to concentrate on, but when she felt the telltale quivering of Liara's inner muscles, Shepard was helpless to stop her own answering pleasure.

She knew that Liara just needed that little extra push, so Shepard fucked her harder, using deeper thrusts and scraping her fingertips along Liara's sensitive inner wall as her thumb swiped roughly over the asari's hard clitoris. Shepard's own hips jerked at the more forceful touch as Liara's passion spiked and more sensations bled through the meld.

Liara whimpered when Shepard tore her lips away once again, but was mildly reassured when the Commander buried her face in Liara's warm, sweat-slicked neck. Shepard's breath came in short, harsh pants, and her increasingly loud grunts of exertion were nearly as exciting to Liara as what the Commander's fingers were doing between her legs. She clutched at the human's back, her nails digging into the soft skin through the Commander's shirt.

Shepard pushed on through the burning in her wrist, made all the more uncomfortable for the constricted space she was working in. Liara was so close – she was so close – and she didn't care about anything other than giving Liara that final push. She felt more volatile than she'd ever been before, even on the battlefield, more possessive towards Liara than she had ever been with anyone else. Before she could think any better of it, Shepard bit down on the pulse pounding in Liara's neck, leaving her mark and forcing her lover over into an all consuming orgasm, falling helplessly after Liara.

Liara still hadn't stopped trembling, nor had Shepard, when the Commander heard the hum of the elevator in the distance and suddenly realized that they were a few short minutes away from having company. Shepard was already berating herself for being inconsiderate enough to take Liara out in the open where anyone could come along and see them, but she felt a stab of pain wrench her gut when she pulled out of Liara, and the asari whimpered in pain. From the terrible ache in her forearm, Shepard knew she had been rough, and couldn't believe she had been so inconsiderate with someone who was so new to the joys of making love.

As carefully as she could manage while still being expedient, Shepard lowered Liara's feet to the ground and made sure the asari could support herself with the help of the wall at her back. She righted Liara's clothing as much as possible, hoping that no one would suspect what they had just been doing. Then, lifting her hand to Liara's cheek, Shepard gave the asari one last oh-so-gentle kiss that spoke volumes about her true feelings before pulling away. "I'm sorry," she whispered, pain coloring her voice and self-hatred swimming in her eyes, before striding away to meet the descending elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe.**  
**

**Rating/Warning: **This story is rated MA+ for sexual situations between two women. Don't like it, don't read it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_This is my fault._

Shepard had not spoken to Liara for three days. Two away missions had come and gone, and Liara had not been invited on either of them. Shepard had been forced to rely on Wrex's biotic abilities despite his clear preference for brawling, and she had even taken Kaidan along on one of the missions, although she usually left him aboard the Normandy.

_Does she regret what we did?'_

The thought of Shepard regretting anything about their Union made Liara's chest ache. She had been confused when she first learned that humans had attributed their emotions to their hearts instead of their brains for centuries, but now, she was starting to understand how such a mistake could have been made without the proper medical knowledge.

_Does she hate me now?_

Merely thinking about Shepard hating her made Liara's stomach lurch unpleasantly, and she thought she might be sick. Heartsick. That was a human term, wasn't it? Despite its scientific inaccuracies, it seemed appropriate now.

_But I still want her..._

Despite her pain, part of Liara was still intensely attracted to Shepard. Her dreams were filled with torrid images of the two of them together. Her daily perusals of the Fornax website, which she had learned to navigate much more effectively with a little practice, certainly didn't ease her discomfort, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She had known that the residual effects of her cycle would last for a few weeks, but she hadn't expected the pull to be so strong in a logical asari like herself. Apparently, she was just as weak-willed as the rest.

After yet another day, her dreams became even more graphic and arousing, so she decided to cut herself off. It was hard enough not to think about Shepard when she was awake and busy with her research, but completely impossible to control her thoughts while she slept. Unfortunately she found herself in need of more naps lately, and even after she stopped "researching" human sexual tendencies on Fornax, her dreams about Shepard had unfairly gotten even more intense.

It had been her understanding that the urge to mate would be strongest at the beginning of her cycle, but Liara wasn't finding that to be true. Oh, she had desired Shepard – a lot – when her cycle first started, but it hadn't been all that much stronger than how she usually felt about the human. Now, though, she wanted Shepard with a fierceness that scared her, and if they had been on speaking terms, she was certain she would have already approached Shepard again.

After a few more days of being completely cut off from Shepard – the Commander had even taken to avoiding meal times just so they wouldn't see each other – Liara couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't concentrate on her work, she was sleeping fitfully, and she always woke up in a sweat, more aroused than she had thought possible. For the first time ever, she was finding her biotics hard to control. Apparently, her biotic abilities were not responding well to her unbalanced emotional state.

Finally, after waking up once again with a throbbing between her legs that was so insistent she couldn't help but release a few body wracking sobs, Liara knew she couldn't deal with it anymore. She pulled herself together as much as possible, trying unsuccessfully to push the lingering images of her dream aside, as well as the phantom taste of finally having Shepard in her mouth, before searching out the Commander. They were both extremely lucky that she found the human in her cabin, because Liara doubted she would have been able to keep her intentions to herself if the Commander had been out on deck.

"Liara?" Shepard asked when she opened the door, brushing her bangs away from where they stuck slightly to her forehead. The back of her hair was slightly frizzy from, Liara presumed, rubbing against a pillow as she tried to sleep, and suddenly, thoughts about all the other ways that gorgeous human feature could have gotten tangled invaded her mind.

"Shepard. You have been avoiding me." Liara stepped into the cabin so that Shepard couldn't dismiss her easily and let the door close automatically behind her. "I - I need to know why."

That was true, to a certain extent. Liara did want to know why Shepard wouldn't even remain in the same room with her after the incident against the bulkhead. But she was much more interested in reestablishing their connection than finding out the reasons for Shepard's avoidance. What she wanted to do was back Shepard up against the bed, push her onto the mattress, rip off her pants with her biotics and bury her head between those strong thighs. The memory of Shepard's fingers buried within her made her ache. Recalling Shepard's tongue made her shift and chew on her lip, her eyes shining with unfulfilled need. But the desire to taste her Commander after being denied the opportunity twice absolutely haunted her.

"I thought staying away was for the best. I could have hurt you - I did hurt you... I took advantage..."

Liara was so stunned that she literally slapped her forehead with the heel of her hand. Shepard had such an infuriating sense of right and wrong that she was still struggling with guilt over pressuring Liara into something she didn't want. Slowly, the asari closed her eyes and shook her head, sliding her palm slowly down her face. Shepard wasn't bored of her and didn't hate her. Shepard was just an idiot.

Slowly, even as she kept her hand over her closed eyes, Liara began to smile, and then laugh. Shepard immediately rushed forward, hovering around Liara and reaching out to rub her back, but unwilling to touch her anywhere else. "Liara? Don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to protect you..."

Liara sighed in between relieved sobs of laughter. There was only one way to fix this problem. Shepard was stubborn, and after weeks of brooding, it would take a lot of effort to change her mind. That was all right. The process of convincing the confused human would be enjoyable for them both. And maybe she could finally realize her fantasy.

Shepard was a seasoned soldier, always aware of the dangers around her, but she didn't expect for there to be any problems in her own bedroom - her private sanctuary - and she certainly never thought any danger would arise from Liara. That meant she was completely caught off guard when a wave of energy pushed her roughly back onto her bed, locking her arms together above her head with pulsing blue energy. Shepard only had time to say Liara's name in a moment of confusion before the asari joined her on the bed.

"Shh, Shepard," Liara said, looking into Shepard's eyes and seeing the Commander relax. "You are always so concerned for everyone else's welfare, and we all love that about you, but sometimes you need to trust that we can take care of ourselves." There were so many more words Liara wanted to say about how she was fine, and Shepard was the most amazing person she had ever met, but the demands of her body had only gotten worse when she joined Shepard on the bed.

"You have attended to my needs in the most amazing way possible since I told you about my predicament, and have never asked for anything in return." Knowing that Shepard was secure under the power of her formidable biotic energy, Liara slipped her hands to the Commander's pants as she continued to talk and started to push them down. It was Liara's first time undressing anyone, and while she had seen her Commander naked before, she was surprised at the pleasure she received from being the one to expose that beautifully muscled body.

"Let me give you something that we both need," Liara said in barely a whisper as she got the tight pants past Shepard's hips and immediately realized there was nothing on beneath them. She quickly pulled them the rest of the way off and positioned herself between the Commander's strong legs. But even though she wanted to go straight for the prize and try whichever techniques she could remember from her research, Liara couldn't resist pushing Shepard's shirt up until it was bunched above her bare breasts.

Experienced veteran though she was, Shepard spent several seconds reeling with surprise at being overpowered so easily. That didn't mean she objected - not at all. She still couldn't believe that Liara had her so expertly restrained, but she also couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feeling. The shy virgin had been replaced by a confident, determined lover, one that knew exactly what she wanted. Shepard would have taken a moment to be proud of Liara if the hands lifting her shirt hadn't been so pleasantly distracting.

"What exactly are you going to do with me, Doctor?" Shepard asked, deciding to play along for a little while until Liara got bored and let her go.

"I am going to make a study of human physiology, starting with these." Liara gave Shepard's exposed breasts a friendly squeeze, smiling when the Commander's spine arched ever so slightly as she tried to push herself further into the touch. "Apparently, they are an erogenous zone."

Shepard glanced up at Liara's face and noticed that her eyes were watching what her hands were doing with fascination. Asari and human breasts weren't very different, but Liara seemed entranced by hers anyway. She decided not to complain. She was unable to swallow a gasp, though, when Liara's thumb and the joint of her second finger squeezed one nipple experimentally. "That was an interesting reaction, Commander. I should repeat the same stimulus on the other side to see if I get an identical result..."

"Okay, your Doctor talk is bizarrely hot - oh!" Shepard's thoughts about Liara's unique approach to discovering her body were interrupted by a tweak to her other nipple. "Why don't you let my arms go, and I'll help you with your experiment?"

Liara shook her head and smiled, her eyes swirling with darkness. "No, I don't think so. " For the first time, Shepard realized just how serious her predicament was. Liara didn't want to let her go, and obviously had plans for her. Apparently, those plans included wiggling back a few inches so that she could bring her face to Shepard's chest and...

The warm, sustained pressure was delicious, but not nearly as amazing as the expression of curiosity and wonder on Liara's face. If Shepard's hands had been free, she would have reached down to rub Liara's crest or stroke the side of her cheek as a soft purple tongue teased the tip of her right breast. But her hands weren't free, and she could only toss a little from side to side and push up with her hips. As she felt the fabric of Liara's pant leg rub against her, she suddenly remembered the fact that she was no longer wearing anything below the waist.

Shepard wasn't used to begging anyone - not for her life on the battlefield and certainly not in the bedroom, where she was usually the one in control. No lover had ever even asked to restrain her, let alone done it without permission, and Shepard found Liara's uncharacteristic assertiveness indescribably sexy. Liara's current aggressive mood, coupled with the way the asari was sucking on her breast and rubbing innocently against her, forced helpless whimpers that had never been uttered before past the Commander's lips.

"Feels so good," she panted as she tried to force more of her breast into Liara's mouth while seeking more contact against the leg between her thighs. Those were the last coherent words she could utter to reassure Liara that she was very much enjoying the asari's attentions and didn't want her to stop.

Liara was so focused on her current infatuation with Shepard's breasts that she barely paid attention to anything else. She was mesmerized by the way the tips hardened as she pulled them into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them. Liara was surprised when she felt the instinctual urge to take one of those nipples in her mouth and tug at it with her teeth, but her body's desires hadn't led her astray yet, so she gave in. That first gentle bite and tug sent Shepard's body straining for more contact so instantaneously that Liara knew her Commander liked it.

Lost in her exploration of Shepard's wonderfully sensitive breasts, it took a while for Liara to recognize the rhythmic pumping of the human's hips against her thigh as the Commander driving herself to climax. Liara tried to pull her thigh away, but even without hands to help, Shepard was so strong that she trapped Liara's thigh where it was giving her the most pleasure. Even though she didn't want to give up her hold on Shepard's chest, Liara was completely unwilling to let another moment go by where she hadn't tasted her lover. When Shepard came, Liara wanted it to be in her mouth. Reluctantly, she was able to drag herself away to start her descent down the Commander's body.

Looking back, perhaps she was a bit clumsy in her haste to reach her goal, leaving a small red mark next to Shepard's navel and squeezing the human's bare hip a little too hard. Liara couldn't help glancing back up at the undersides of Shepard's breasts, and she smiled and licked her lower lip as she admired the hard points of her nipples, which were still stiff with arousal. She reached up to tweak one, delighting in Shepard's reaction.

"Oh fuck me," Shepard muttered, her chin trapped against her chest as she stared down at Liara. Even on her knees, she seemed confident and in charge, and Shepard was still all too aware of her vulnerable position. Her shoulders were beginning to ache just a little from having her arms restrained above her head, but she was too excited to care. She had never expected Liara to be this aggressive with her, this demanding, but she found herself enjoying it.

"I am going to continue my examination," Liara said, breathing a little heavily as she settled between the human's knees, urging Shepard to spread her legs wider. "I need to prove that my hypothesis is correct."

"W-what?" Shepard stammered, unable to make sense of anything as Liara's face hovered closer and closer. When a pair of blue hands deliberately spread her thighs even further, using wisps of biotics to help things along and force her legs apart, she bucked against thin air. "Liara!"

"I think that you taste delicious, and that using my mouth on you until you come is going to be one of the most amazing experiences of my life." Liara stared up at Shepard with dark, swirling eyes that were quickly fading to black. She managed to hold off the meld, determined to enjoy all of the physical sensations before linking their minds. Liara didn't want to miss a single detail. She was determined to be thorough and take her time. "What do you think of my theory, Shepard?" Liara asked, running her hands up Shepard's legs and using her fingertips to peel apart the Commander's folds, revealing everything.

It was a good thing Liara didn't wait for Shepard to respond before starting her exploration, because the Commander was completely incapable of following Liara's words at the moment. Shepard had always been a little proud of her ability to reduce her lovers to an incoherent babbling mass that could only focus on pleasure, but had never really experienced it herself. She knew that she grunted, groaned, and moaned during sex, but she had never actively begged a lover to let her come before.

Liara had to hold herself back for a moment, wanting to savor every nuance of this experience from start to finish. She had never realized that desire could smell this potent, or that she could feel this good just knowing that she was the one to arouse Shepard. And while Liara had no one to compare her to, she thought Shepard looked absolutely beautiful. Shepard was wet, and Liara could feel the silky fluid against the pads of her thumbs where she was holding Shepard open. The Commander was already pulsing with arousal, her clit full and hard.

"Please," Shepard said as she looked down her exposed body towards the blue head poised just above where she needed Liara to be. With her hands bound above her head, an occurrence that Shepard would admit surprisingly aroused her, she could only implore Liara with her inelegant words and the canting of her hips.

Liara looked up Shepard's beautiful body and had no defense against the need pouring out of her lover's eyes. There was no reason to deny them what they both wanted, so Liara lowered her head and placed a reverent kiss to the top of Shepard's sex before settling in to finally taste her mate.

Shepard bucked her hips and found herself tugging futilely against the biotics restraining her wrists and upper arms, but she couldn't escape. Not being able to touch Liara or grip anything in her hands was maddening, so she clenched and unclenched her fingers. "Oh God, please... please..."

Liara barely heard Shepard's pleas for more. She was fascinated by all the different sensations she was experiencing for the first time. Shepard tasted salty, and a little sweet, and very, very warm. Liara found that she couldn't get enough of the wetness coating her lips and cheeks, and so she brought her tongue down to Shepard's opening, letting out a happy sigh as she found more of what she was searching for.

"Argh, why do you have to tease me?" Shepard groaned in frustration as she felt Liara's soft, eager tongue explore her entrance.

The asari pulled away with a slight smacking sound and stared up at her prisoner, licking her lips and smiling. "This is something I have wanted to do for a very long time," she admitted, lowering her head again and breathing over her prize. "If you consider it to be teasing, well... you will just have to suffer while I enjoy myself."

Shepard let her head fall to one side with a flop, not caring that her hair was pulling slightly where it was trapped against the pillow. Before she could even beg, Liara was back between her legs, exploring and licking and making soft sounds of approval with every new discovery.

Although she knew Shepard didn't need the meld to come, Liara couldn't resist taking that intimacy as well. She found Shepard's mind open to her, and they joined together seamlessly. Liara almost had to stop for a minute when she experienced exactly what her ministrations were doing to Shepard, but it felt too good to do anything other than continue.

For a quick second, Liara wondered if Shepard could feel the shadow of her own touch when she was the one in this position. It was maddening to try and concentrate on Shepard when Liara's own need was rising, but she wouldn't trade the intimacy of their union for anything. And it was certainly useful to know exactly what sort of attention Shepard preferred and how close she was to the edge, because it meant Liara could stall the inevitable for a little longer when she didn't want the moment to end.

"Liara," Shepard panted. Her arms ached from straining against her biotic bonds, like she had just finished a grueling workout. It almost wasn't fair that Liara was this good with her mouth on her very first attempt at oral sex, although Shepard wasn't really complaining.

When Shepard wasn't sure if she could take anymore, she pulled futilely against Liara's biotics one more time, releasing a strangled cry of surprise and triumph when her arms obeyed her and there was no resistance. Liara must have released her, but Shepard didn't care why or how as she slid her hand down to Liara's head, pressing her lover insistently against her. Being free seemed to renew her energy, and as she held Liara close to her, Shepard worked her hips harder against her lover's talented mouth.

Liara didn't mind Shepard's newfound forcefulness, and actually enjoyed the way Shepard gripped the back of her crest. She would have smiled if her lips hadn't been wrapped around the hard point of Shepard's clit, capturing the swollen bud so that she could lash it with her tongue. Liara wished she could stay in this position forever, but Shepard's need was so strong that she could feel the human's slight discomfort in her own body. _Liara..._ Shepard begged again, through the meld this time, and Liara felt a thrill at hearing her own name in such a plaintive tone, even if it was only within their linked minds. Her desire to make Shepard come in her mouth was at war with her desire to keep doing what she was doing for as long as possible.

_Promise me... promise me this isn't the last time. That we'll make love again, and this is just the beginning._

Even though she was slightly delirious from pleasure, Shepard managed to sense the seriousness of Liara's request and come up with an answer that was sincere, if not eloquent. _Yes. Anything you want._ And she meant it. She wasn't going to make the mistake of avoiding Liara again.

_Then let go. I feel how much you need this._

Although she hadn't needed Liara's permission, the knowledge that Liara wanted her to come, wanted it desperately, was enough to push her over the edge. Liara lost her grip for a moment as Shepard's hips jerked forward, almost taking a hit to the chin before - somehow - fitting her mouth back over her lover's clit. To prevent any more accidents, she released another flare of biotic energy and held Shepard in place, forcing both of them to ride out the contractions in absolute stillness. Somehow, having her movement restricted only made Shepard come harder, and Liara felt the response in her own body, unable to resist pressing her hips against the mattress in a desperate attempt to find some purchase.

Feeling Shepard come, especially through their meld, was enough to make the contractions start in her own body, but Liara resisted the pull that would have sent her over the edge. While she doubted that Shepard would have minded, or that Shepard would even really know since she was so consumed in her own waves of pleasure, Liara wanted more – wanted Shepard to share in her pleasure as she did in Shepard's.

When the storm had passed and Shepard's body had quieted, the human began stroking Liara's face and crest as the asari lay resting against her abdomen. Shepard couldn't remember feeling as peaceful as she did right now. Her body was supremely satisfied and her mind was calm with the knowledge that this wouldn't be the last time.

"I am sorry I was so forceful, Shepard," Liara whispered, kissing the Commander's stomach in apology. She could still feel the slight ache in Shepard's arms through the remnants of the meld. If Liara hadn't been so emotionally and physically depleted, she would have crawled further up and massaged Shepard's shoulders to truly apologize for using her biotics to restrain the Commander.

"You shouldn't apologize for something that we both needed, Liara," Shepard said, unable to stop herself from continuing to caress Liara. The asari hid her need well, but Shepard could feel it even through their fading meld. She also knew that Liara had held herself back while giving her everything she needed.

Feeling Liara's need only rekindled her own, and it wasn't long before Shepard drew Liara up her body. She rolled them both over until Liara was beneath her, quickly ridding herself of the shirt she still wore when it restricted her movements. "Now, let me give you what you need," Shepard said before lowering her head and tasting herself on Liara's lips.

The kiss tasted like both of them, and it quickly rekindled Liara's desire for more. She hurried to remove her clothes, and Shepard was more than willing to help, stripping her out of the green and white uniform that she had taken to wearing and letting out low, soft sounds of want with every inch of bare blue skin that was revealed.

As Shepard stripped off her undergarments, Liara realized with a start that this was the first time she had been completely naked in Shepard's presence. For a moment, she curled in on herself, feeling exposed and vulnerable until Shepard tucked the side of a finger under her chin and forced their gazes to meet. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you naked, Liara," she murmured, taking Liara's lips again for a few brief moments. The words and the kiss made all of Liara's self-consciousness evaporate, and she settled back onto the bed with a smile on her face.

Liara happily accepted Shepard's weight on top of her, enjoying the press of heat and muscle above her. "You said you were going to give me what I needed, Commander," Liara asked as Shepard's warm hands ran up and down her naked sides. "Tell me what you had in mind."

Shepard laughed slightly near Liara's cheek. "There are so many things I want to do with you and to you, sweetheart." She kissed the corner of Liara's mouth. "There's no way I could list them all in one go."

"You could show me, if you like," Liara said in a shy whisper, her lips barely grazing Shepard's as they formed the words. "I want you to stay this time, and I want to fulfill all of your desires. If you'll let me..."

Shepard felt a stab of guilt, knowing that Liara's insecurity was partially her fault. "Just try getting away from me now."

When her half joking words didn't seem to instill the reassurances that she wanted them to, Shepard decided to take a shot and put herself out there with the truth like Liara had. "I'm not going anywhere, Liara. You're the one I want fulfilling my desires from now on." Shepard ran a nervous hand through her dark hair, messing it up so adorably that Liara just wanted to reach up and smooth out the disheveled strands. "And I want to be the only one to fulfill your desires," Shepard finished softly.

It was then that Liara finally gave in to the urge to reach up and burrow her fingers into Shepard's hair, relishing the soft silky texture and feeling kind of smug when she realized her lover's hair was slightly damp from their activities of just a few minutes ago. "You will be," she replied sincerely, not able to imagine willingly going to anyone else's bed except Shepard's, particularly since she was currently wrapped securely in her bondmate's arms. "Now, tell me one of your fantasies," Liara said, nipping at Shepard's chin before settling even deeper into the Commander's arms.

Shepard couldn't stop her mind from wandering directly to her favorite one, even though she had no intention of sharing that particular fantasy with her relatively inexperienced mate. She wasn't even sure if Liara would be receptive to what she wanted, so there was no way Shepard would ask without a little bit of covert intel gathering first. But that knowledge didn't stop the images from flashing through Shepard's head. Liara on her back with the Commander poised above her, a strap-on cinched around lithe hips; Liara straddling her waist and riding the same type of toy; and Shepard's favorite image, Liara on her hands and knees while she worked her cock into Liara from behind.

"Um, I did not come across that in any of my research," Liara said, feeling Shepard stiffen. "You will need to explain it further to me." But even though Liara was still a little confused about Shepard's fantasy, she knew she would pester the Commander about it until they fulfilled it because she had felt how much her bondmate wanted it. And the arousal that poured off of Shepard while she thought about it was enough to make Liara remember that she was in bed with her lover, and that they could talk about this later… much later.

"Maybe someday..." Shepard agreed, distracted from her fantasy by the warm, willing flesh beneath her. Just the thought that all of Liara's soft skin, every inch of her body, was completely open and available to her made the Commander shudder slightly. "But right now, I just want to keep touching you."

Liara's smile was wide and brilliant as she gazed up at Shepard with meld-darkened eyes. "I couldn't agree more." She sighed happily and arched into Shepard's hands as they moved to cup her breasts, capturing the tips and teasing them between her fingers. Liara made a mental note to pay more attention to Shepard's breasts next time. The human had seemed to enjoy it earlier, and Liara was curious to find out just how aroused Shepard would become without any other stimulation.

When one of Shepard's hands began trailing down her stomach, exploring the dip of her navel and caressing both hips, Liara instinctively parted her legs, hoping that her lover would take the hint. Unfortunately, Shepard seemed reluctant to hurry things along and remained content to touch everywhere else, stroking Liara's stomach and the upper parts of both thighs. "Shepard, please..."

"This is the first time I've gotten to enjoy you naked. Just... give me a minute to take it all in. You're so beautiful." Although she was still impatient for Shepard to touch her more intimately, Liara couldn't help being flattered by the compliment. She appreciated it all the more because she had been in Shepard's mind, and sensed her sincerity.

As much as Shepard loved touching Liara - learning her mate's body was something she would happily spend the rest of days doing - she could feel the asari's need pulsing through her. A fine sheen of sweat covered Liara's body and Shepard was certain it was a byproduct of the scientist's own excitement rather than a sympathetic response to the orgasm Liara had just given her.

Shepard couldn't believe how quickly her own arousal was rising once again after having exploded in the most intense climax of her life, but being with Liara did strange and wonderful things to her. She reached down between Liara's legs and lightly traced a finger along the edge of her lover's folds, releasing a soft purr of pleasure when they slid through silky wetness.

"You are so incredibly sexy," Shepard groaned before gently biting down on Liara's shoulder, really wanting to mark her mate but unwilling to hurt her. "I just can't decide how I want to make love to you tonight," she said between nips while still using teasing strokes of her fingers. "So how about you pick, sweetheart. Do you want my fingers or my mouth?"

Liara couldn't control the shiver of arousal that shot through her at Shepard's suggestion. She remembered how good Shepard had felt inside of her during their last joining, even though it had been fast and slightly rough sex up against the bulkhead down in the hold. Then she thought of how amazing it had been to come in Shepard's mouth their first night together. "What if I want both?" she asked shyly, unable to decide which was her favorite.

Shepard let out a soft, low laugh as she began kissing her way down Liara's chest and stomach, pausing to give a few moments of attention to her nipples and the dip of her navel. "You're lucky I love you so much. I can give you both."

Liara was so distracted by the first part of that statement that she barely heard the second, and her heartbeat sped up. She had sensed Shepard's strong feelings for her through the meld, but it was still the first time that she had said the words 'I love you'. Forgetting her urgent need for release, Liara tugged Shepard's head back up past her breasts so that they could share another kiss. It was deep and long and a little messy, but absolutely perfect, and Liara let out a small sound of absolute contentment when Shepard released her lips.

"I - I love you, too," she whispered, tucking her forehead against Shepard's. For several quiet seconds, they basked in the perfect moment. Then Liara remembered all the things Shepard had promised to do to her, and her body shifted impatiently beneath her lover's weight.

Shepard grinned and dropped another kiss on Liara's nose. "I guess that means the moment's over and I have another mission to complete," she joked, sliding back down Liara's body.

"I doubt it will be a very long mission," Liara said, shivering as Shepard pulled her legs apart. "Or a very difficult one." Something about Shepard, just the knowledge that the Commander wanted her and loved her, made her feel like she would come at the first touch. But she knew that if she did, Shepard would just build her back up again. She seemed to be good at that.

"There's no reason for you to hold out, sweetheart," Shepard said as she kissed and nipped at each of Liara's hipbones. "I promised you this wouldn't be the last time, and it won't. I'm yours for as long as you want me."

Liara wanted to say something to let Shepard know how happy she was at this moment, but any intelligible words she could have formed completely deserted her when Shepard moved lower still. "Forever," was the only word Liara could choke out. Even that wouldn't be long enough, but it was all she could hope for.

Shepard groaned as she parted Liara's folds, looking at her like it was the first time. "Oh, baby, you're really close, aren't you?" she said, not really needing Liara to confirm her observation. Liara was already pulsing, and Shepard's eyes were immediately drawn to her lover's opening. Shepard could understand the excitement that came with pleasuring someone else, but she was incredibly happy that Liara felt the same way. There was nothing quite like giving your lover an intense orgasm. Something about it was supremely satisfying.

Liara could only whimper her affirmation, crying out when Shepard leaned in and licked her. She burrowed one hand into Shepard's hair, needing something to hold on to and wanting that extra connection to her bondmate. "Please, Shepard."

Knowing that Liara didn't really want a verbal response, Shepard continued what she'd been doing, tugging the stiff point of the asari's clit between her lips and sucking. Liara's hips jerked once, then seemed to tremble, resisting the urge to rock against the warm mouth surrounding her. She let out a long, loud groan when curious fingertips began swirling just outside her entrance, pressing in ever so slightly before pulling back, a cruel pantomime of the deeper thrusts Liara so desperately wanted.

"Shepard, I need - I'm sorry, I have to..." Liara couldn't help herself. She melded instinctively, drawn to the beacon of Shepard's mind, folding around it and burying herself within it. For a moment, she felt nothing but relief, the blissful sensation of being wrapped in the consciousness of someone she loved. Then her body's needs returned, twice as urgent as before now that she was experiencing Shepard's arousal in addition to her own.

_I had no idea you needed it so bad_, Shepard thought with a mixture of smugness and sympathy. _Come whenever you want._

But Liara needed an even deeper connection. She pushed into Shepard's mind, further than she had ever gone before. She wondered if it would always be like this - wanting to curl up within someone else and stay there forever until the lines separating them dissolved. Liara felt Shepard's breath hitch, and her own chest shuddered in response less than a heartbeat later. She experienced Shepard's surprise, and then her frustration as she tried to ignore the sensation of a phantom tongue tapping against the tip of her clit. _Never felt so real before..._ was Shepard's slightly embarrassed explanation through the Meld.

Liara was beyond caring. She wasn't even sure which parts of their tangled bodies belonged to her anymore. She could taste herself on her tongue, and the lower half of her face felt wet and warm. Her jaw also ached a little, but she was too needy to care because those teasing fingers had finally - _Oh, Shepard... please, more - Goddess... I need you deeper._

As unerringly as ever, Shepard curled her fingers and found the spot inside Liara that made her hips jerk uncontrollably. Shepard could feel Liara's need and knew that the attention of her fingers and mouth would make her lover come in no time. Liara's desires were her own, and even though she had just had an amazing orgasm at her lover's hands – or more accurately, mouth – Shepard knew she would be coming with Liara again in a few short minutes.

Shepard couldn't distinguish her own identity from Liara's; they really were like a single being. She wasn't striving to give her lover pleasure, as she had in the past, nor was she working towards her own. Instead, it was all about them, together. And at the last moment, right before their peak hit, Liara somehow found the strength to pull Shepard up her body and fuse their mouths together, sharing their very souls.

Normally, Shepard was too considerate to collapse on top of her lover after sex, but she really had no recollection of the first few minutes after her shared orgasm with Liara. When she did return to her senses, she was pleasantly replete, and couldn't imagine feeling as wonderful as she did right now, with Liara's soft hands stroking her back soothingly. It took her a little more time to realize that she was resting her full weight on Liara, but when she found the strength to try and move, Liara held her fast and said that she felt perfect right where she was.

Unwilling to argue when she felt so damn good, Shepard nuzzled into Liara's neck and tasted the light sheen of salty sweat there. Had she felt any sort of discomfort on Liara's part, Shepard would have moved, but all she sensed from Liara was a feeling of complete contentment that might have been broken if she moved away for even a second.

"I suppose we have a lot to discuss now," Liara suggested after several minutes of quiet, happy snuggling. Part of her didn't want to ruin the moment, but there were some things she needed to know before she could move forward with Shepard.

"Do we?" Shepard asked. "I think we made things way more complicated than they needed to be. You avoided me because you didn't think my feelings were as strong as yours, and I avoided you because I was worried that I would take advantage of you. We were both wrong."

Liara smiled against Shepard's warm skin. "I won't doubt you again. I won't doubt us again. There is an 'us', right?"

"Of course. I want there to be an 'us' for as long as we have. You're just - you're everything I ever wanted..."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Liara and Shepard returned to cuddling, eventually maneuvering into a spooning position that required Shepard to - reluctantly - remove her hand. Instinctively, without realizing what she was doing, Liara brought Shepard's fingers to her lips and folded her warm tongue around them. Shepard was completely floored, and she watched in stunned awe as Liara tasted herself. "God, you keep surprising me by doing the sexiest things I have ever seen in my life. How long does this cycle of yours last again?"

"Another week at least," Liara answered, releasing Shepard's fingers so that she wouldn't have to try and speak around them. "I will be... especially needy for that period of time." She laughed softly as she felt the Commander's breath hitch behind her. "I take it you are pleased with that answer?"

"Let's just say I'm looking forward to helping you take care of your needs, Dr. T'Soni. While we're on the subject, could you remind me how often you have these cycles?"

"Once every six galactic standard months, for several weeks at a time, until I am well into my matriarch stage."

Even though Shepard's face was tucked against the back of her shoulder, Liara could feel her light up. "So, basically forever?"

"I suppose... although my attraction to you is so strong that I am sure I will need your attention frequently in between cycles as well. I have wanted you for a very long time, Shepard. You bring out instincts in me that I did not know I possessed."

Shepard tightened the grip of her arms around Liara's waist, putting as much reassurance into the embrace as she possibly could. "And you mean more to me than I ever thought possible," she said. After a moment's pause, Shepard continued. "Also, I'll be more than happy to attend to your needs in between cycles as well. I look forward to it, honestly."

"Mmm, apparently I made the right choice when I decided to proposition the virile young soldier instead of going home to satisfy my needs," Liara purred as she felt Shepard's fingers stroke her stomach idly. Even though she was completely satisfied, Liara felt the embers that were always there spark to life once again. This time, though, Liara knew she didn't have to fear her desire because Shepard was here and her Commander loved her.

Shepard's hands stilled at Liara's 'virile' comment because it was so very true; she felt like she could never get enough of Liara. With her front plastered against her lover's back and so much skin to skin contact, Shepard could feel the beginnings of desire stirring once again within Liara, but she could also sense the exhaustion in both of them. She kissed the back of Liara's neck and made her hands behave. "I'll be just as virile in the morning, when we've both gotten some rest," she whispered. "Now that I have you, I'm not planning on letting you go, Liara."

Liara placed her hand over where Shepard's lay across her abdomen and settled comfortably back against her lover. "And I am not going anywhere, Shepard. I love you."


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to us. They belong to BioWare and any other creators of the Mass Effect universe. We do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.**  
**

**Rating/Warning:** This story is rated MA+ for sexual situations between two women. If you haven't figured that out by now, you really haven't been paying any attention at all. However, if you're offended by such scenes, please feel free to push that back button and run far, far away**.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Shepard grinned down at her Omnitool, setting it gingerly on the bedside table as she reached for the button of her pants. The message she had just read continued blinking up at her: _'I'll be home in ten minutes. I want you inside of me in eleven.'_

Liara had started her cycle again the day before, and Shepard was already reaping the benefits. They had hardly gotten any sleep at all last night, but Shepard didn't mind. She had promised to satisfy all of Liara's needs, after all, and had even taken a few personal days to make sure she would have ample time to do just that.

Garrus, who already knew far too much about Shepard's personal life, had made a few sly comments when she went home early. He had also not-so-helpfully pointed out that she had missed a few spots with the medi-gel tube and was sporting a couple of hickeys above her collar.

Years later, Shepard still found it slightly disconcerting whenever someone mentioned Liara's cycle to her. Apparently, even though humans didn't usually notice the subtle differences in appearance and behavior, other species found the changes much more obvious.

There was the time after Hagalaz, during Liara's visit to the SR-2, when Samara had asked Shepard why she wanted to learn meditation techniques when her mate was obviously in need. In fact, her exact words had been, "You had better go and take Dr. T'Soni to bed. She is broadcasting so strongly that it is even making me uncomfortable, and I have had centuries of practice ignoring such urges." Shepard didn't know whether to be horrified or slightly intrigued by that statement.

Wrex had been less polite two cycles later during his second stint on the Normandy as the krogan representative. "What kind of warrior are you, Shepard?" he barked, cracking his large, plated shoulder against hers hard enough to leave a bruise. "Liara's fertile right now, and you're here with me instead. Go breed her before she starts thinking the table leg is more inviting."

Shepard had opened and closed her mouth in stupefied silence before blurting out, "How can you tell?"

Wrex shrugged. "I've been with asari before, but even if I didn't know from personal experience, her body language is obvious."

"Her body language?" Shepard parroted back.

She suspected that, if Wrex had been human, he would have smacked his forehead. "She's presenting right now."

And she had been presenting – bent over to pick up something or other in front of the war resources terminal. Thinking back, Shepard realized that Liara entered that position a lot more frequently during her cycle. She doubted that it was an intentional decision, although this particular instance may have been, since Liara seemed to notice her gaze and shot back a heated look over her shoulder.

But this time, thankfully, they were alone. No smart comments from her crewmembers and no interruptions. This must be her reward for saving the galaxy, Shepard thought. Besides, Liara was always telling her that she needed to make up for the four cycles she had missed while being rebuilt by Cerberus, not to mention the one she had left in the middle of to turn herself in to the Alliance after Aratoht. Over the next few weeks, she was going to take her time and truly satisfy her bondmate instead of settling for a few frantic couplings between missions, starting as soon as Liara got home.

It was amazing how long ten minutes could stretch, she thought as she waited. The only thing Shepard had to do was finish disrobing, and that didn't even take her two minutes. It was even more excruciating than waiting for the perfect time to strike in battle. At least then she could mentally review her plans and strategies, but while waiting for her bondmate, all Shepard could think about was how sexy and arousing Liara was while wondering how her lover would want to be taken tonight.

Trying to calm herself, Shepard rubbed a hand down her stomach, feeling the strain in her abdomen. Of course, all Shepard had to do was think about her lover and she became decidedly uncomfortable. Shepard was amazed at how far they had come since Liara's first cycle, and she would always be thankful that it had worked out in the end.

The Commander was still standing aimlessly in the center of the room with her hand lightly stroking her abdomen when Liara arrived home. Had she not been in the midst of her cycle, which she hated much less now because it was just another reason for her to jump Shepard without an excuse, just that sight would have been enough to make any other thoughts but sex flee her mind.

"Shepard," Liara said, drawing the attention of her distracted lover. She loved the adorably guilty look on Shepard's face even though it wasn't as if Liara had caught her bondmate masturbating, or in some other embarrassing position. A happy smirk made its way across Liara's face. With her around, Shepard didn't need to resort to self-pleasure anymore.

"You didn't like my suggestion?" she asked when she took in Shepard's full appearance and noticed that something was missing. Liara wasn't really prone to pouting, but she could feel one beginning to pull at her facial muscles now. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy making love with Shepard in any way she could, but she'd been hoping that they could use one of their favorite new toys.

Before Shepard could verbalize the confusion that already marred her face, her omni-tool chirped with another incoming message. Since it was just text and not a vid message, it popped up automatically, and Shepard could read exactly what Liara was asking about. _'I expect you to be strapped and ready for me when I get home. Commander's choice on how you get to fuck me.'_

Shepard made a strangled sort of sound in her throat as she read through the text message again. She couldn't move for a moment, but then she felt a warm body press against her back, enjoying the way the texture of Liara's clothes felt against her bare skin.

"Perhaps you do like my suggestion after all," said Liara, letting her fingertips trail over Shepard's naked abdomen, making sure not to venture too low. Liara pulled back, giving Shepard a light slap on the behind as she headed over to the bed. "Well? Pick something out while I get undressed."

Shepard shook herself lightly to regain some of her rapidly vanishing control and swallowed thickly to clear her throat. She set down her Omnitool and turned around, letting her eyes rake up and down Liara's figure as the asari began undressing. For some reason, it was even more arousing because Liara wasn't making a show of it. She seemed absolutely desperate to get out of her clothes, and Shepard loved knowing it was at least in part because of her.

"You're acting awfully bossy, considering that I'm going to fuck you senseless in the next minute," she said, hoping that the urgency in her voice wasn't too obvious. Shepard didn't even bother giving Liara a chastising look before pulling open the top drawer of their dresser and rummaging through its contents. She pulled out some soft black ties and passed them to her left hand for safekeeping before making her selection. Eventually, she decided on their favorite sensation-transmitting model, complete with remote. It was the most adaptable of their sex toys, and also the most expensive.

Without looking back at Liara, Shepard gave a soft order that she knew wouldn't be disobeyed – not unless Liara was in the mood for a little 'punishment'. "I want you on the bed, on your back, with your hands above your head," she said, still giving consideration to exactly how she would restrain her bondmate. Ultimately, she decided that the black silk ties were the best choice, since she doubted either of them had the patience for a serious scene.

Once she made her decisions, Shepard turned around. Liara had apparently decided that she needed to present herself a little more sexily, and her legs were spread far enough apart that Shepard had an unobstructed view of the wetness already glistening along her sex. It always aroused Shepard to see how much Liara wanted her, and she hoped her bondmate couldn't see the trembling of her legs as she made her way over to their bed.

Shepard let Liara see which dildo she had chosen, but didn't ask for her approval. It was almost a foregone conclusion, since they rarely used any other strap-on because this one was so perfect, flexible for any sexual situation they might wish to engage in. She placed the cock carefully onto the mattress and presented the black scarves to Liara, letting her lover think back on previous nights when they had used these same restraints. Liara's eyes couldn't get much darker without losing all hints of blue, and Shepard knew that Liara more than approved of where this evening was heading. She crawled between Liara's legs and let her bondmate feel her heat as she reached over the supine blue body beneath her to tie delicate hands to the headboard. She made the bonds just tight enough that Liara wouldn't be able to free herself on her own, knowing how much Liara loved the loss of control.

When Liara was properly restrained, Shepard reached a hand between her legs, grazing expert fingers casually through the heat and wetness there. She smirked when Liara's hips trembled and pushed greedily into her touch. "Mmm... so wet for me. Were you thinking about this all day?" she asked, ignoring Liara's whimpers of protest as she removed her hand.

"Yes... constantly..." Liara admitted, shifting on the bed as much as she could with her hands tied to the headboard. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how good you feel inside of me. About how amazing it is when we come together." Obviously, Liara had been hoping that her little speech would increase Shepard's pace, but the Commander restrained herself, straddling her bondmate's hips and reaching between her own legs with the hand that had been touching Liara a few seconds earlier. The asari let out a strained sob as she watched Shepard touch herself, testing the ties around her wrist as she automatically tried to reach for her lover. "Oh, now you're just being cruel," she protested when her efforts proved fruitless.

"Just getting myself ready," Shepard said innocently as she reached for the toy she had set aside. She hadn't really needed the extra stimulation - just thinking about fucking Liara was enough to make her embarrassingly wet - but hadn't been able to resist teasing just a little. "You were the one who wanted it this way."

Liara couldn't deny the truth of that statement. Something about Shepard changed when she was strapped. She became desperate, unrestrained, almost a little selfish in her need to possess and claim. And that was exactly what Liara had been fantasizing about for hours. She could have blamed her cycle, but in reality, she spent an inappropriate amount of time fantasizing about Shepard even on normal days.

Knowing she was more than ready to receive her end of the toy, Shepard moved back until she was kneeling between Liara's legs once again, and expertly slipped the shorter end of the double-sided dildo inside. She smiled as she heard Liara whimper at her display, knowing that her bondmate loved to slide it inside of her whenever Shepard allowed it. She suspected it was because Liara liked to play with her cock once it was seated securely within her.

So, since Liara couldn't touch her, Shepard decided to tease a little more and stroke herself, her hips jerking at the first realistic touch. The reason this model was her favorite was absolutely no secret; a sensation transmitter that fit against her clitoris made the cock feel real. It was incredibly amazing to be deep inside Liara, wrapped tight within her slick heat.

"Not fair! You know how painful my cycle can be, and you're just sitting there playing with yourself," Liara said, knowing she was hitting below the belt by bringing up her cycle because Shepard still didn't completely understand the whole thing. But Liara had made sure that Shepard knew the most important part: that she needed to be fucked well and often.

Shepard stopped stroking her cock and slid her hand up Liara's thigh instead, both to calm Liara and to initiate contact so that she could sense Liara's distress. It was true that Liara was in a little bit of pain, but it was not so much more intense than the need the asari felt whenever they made love. Still, Shepard couldn't deny that they were both more than ready, and it wasn't like they couldn't go again after the first time. She lifted Liara's hips and slid her cock through her bondmate's wetness, making sure to tap the asari's sensitive clit with the head to elicit one of the needy gasps she loved so much before positioning herself at Liara's entrance.

Once again, Liara forgot that her wrists were tied and tried to reach out, desperately wanting to pull Shepard close. For a moment, she regretted letting Shepard tie her up and pick the first position, simply because she didn't want to wait anymore. Then she took a deep breath and remembered how much stronger her orgasms were when she let Shepard tease her a little. Even so, the delay made her inner walls twitch with unfulfilled need and her heartbeat pick up speed.

"Please..."

That magic word made Shepard's hips push forward ever so slightly, making Liara close her eyes and open her mouth to take in more air. "Please what? You'll have to be more specific."

Liara had already made her desires perfectly obvious, and hadn't been shy about asking for what she wanted. But Shepard didn't just want to hear Liara ask - she wanted to hear her beg. Unfortunately, her own control was slipping away fast, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She could feel how wet her bondmate was, could see the strain in her arms and her twitching stomach muscles, and it was incredibly difficult to ignore the call of Liara's body.

"Please take me. I need you inside of me." It wasn't the words as much as the obvious need in Liara's voice that made Shepard lose her resolve. Liara had made far more explicit requests in the past when Shepard pushed her to the edge, but this time, her plea was so sincere that Shepard couldn't resist. She held on to Liara's hips, gripping tightly and feeling a surge of pride when Liara's lips twitched up in a smile. Then, she slowly eased forward, unable to tear her eyes away from the enraptured expression on Liara's face.

"You feel so good, sweetheart," Shepard said huskily as she continued her slow thrust forward. "So warm, so wet, so tight around me. You're always so beautiful and ready for me. I love you." She had been planning on arousing Liara even more with a few choice words, words that she would never say to Liara outside of the safety and intimacy of their bedroom, but Shepard couldn't deny the way she really felt about her bondmate.

As Shepard finally finished her first agonizingly slow stroke, Liara wished even more that her hands were free. She yearned to pull Shepard closer, as close as two beings could get, and dig her nails into Shepard's muscular back and shoulders, maybe even get a firm grip on her lover's ass to help her thrust. As it was, Liara did the only thing she could in her current position and locked her legs around Shepard's waist, using what muscles she could to pull them even closer together.

"Please, I need more," Liara cried as her lover stayed buried to the hilt within her, but didn't move. Her head thrashed from side to side and Shepard's firm grip on her hips prevented her from making any headway. "Goddess, just fuck me, Shepard!" She didn't really expect the words to work, but was willing to try anything.

With Liara's inner muscles clenching around her, Shepard knew it was only a matter of time before she gave in. It just felt too good to stay still, and Shepard knew that if Liara kept pulsing around her, she would have no choice but to come. Finally, she gave them both what they needed.

Liara tugged on her lower lip with her teeth and tried unsuccessfully to swallow a whimper as Shepard finally began moving inside of her, adopting a rhythm that was quicker than she had expected, but everything she had hoped for. The friction made her ache to Join with Shepard, but she knew that once the Meld began, she would want to come immediately, and she had a feeling that Shepard wanted to draw things out a little. Even so, she couldn't resist bearing down with her hips, panting and making soft sounds of frustration when Shepard's tight grip prevented her from taking more of the cock inside of her.

Shepard squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the desperate sounds coming from Liara. But she could still feel Liara shifting beneath her, so open and willing, asking for more with her body despite being restrained. Liara's legs remained locked around her hips, trying to pull her closer, deeper. The noises she made, the way she moved... it was just too much for Shepard to resist. She began moving even faster, feeling a sense of loss every time she pulled out of Liara and eagerly pushing back in, trying to drive a little deeper with every thrust.

"Goddess, I can't... I have to..."

"You need to meld, don't you? So you can come?" Even though she knew it was a little cruel, Shepard secretly enjoyed the fact that Liara needed her to find any sort of release. It was definitely a power trip to know that Liara's orgasms really belonged to her. Of course, it was also fun to tease her bondmate once in a while by bringing herself to orgasm and refusing to let Liara 'help'.

Liara clenched her fists at Shepard's words, trying to stop herself from crying out again. "Y-yes," she finally panted. "I need you. So much."

A smug sort of pleasure welled up in Shepard's chest at Liara's admission, even though she already knew what her bondmate had just said. It was always nice to have a verbal affirmation of the fact that she drove Liara crazy. "Wait just a few more minutes, then you can Meld," Shepard rasped out in between hard thrusts. Liara may have needed the Meld to come, but for Shepard, it was an added intimacy that made being inside of Liara even more of a pleasurable stress on her nervous system and brought her closer to orgasm.

Liara consoled herself with the knowledge that she would Join with her bondmate in just a few short minutes. She tried to concentrate and hold off the need to Meld, but nearly abandoned her attempts when Shepard started fucking her harder, using deep, deliberate thrusts of her lean, powerful hips. This was the Shepard that drove Liara absolutely insane, the Shepard that was now more focused on her own pleasure than on her lover's, but Liara didn't begrudge her Commander that fact because it was just as good for her.

Shepard's fingers dug into Liara's hips, and the asari vaguely thought that she would have bruises there tomorrow, but the knowledge only aroused her more. She tried to move her hands and whined when she realized once again that she was restrained. Besides the Meld, Liara's greatest desire right now was to hold Shepard, to feel her bondmate's sculpted muscles flex and strain under her hands, with the arousing knowledge of just why they were working so hard.

Suddenly, Shepard slowed her tempo, spacing her deep, long thrusts further apart and smirking down at Liara as her head thrashed from side to side on the pillow. She reached one of her hands between Liara's legs, finding her clitoris and pinching it between her thumb and index finger. "What would you do if I came inside of you..." She punctuated the threat with another thrust. "... But didn't let you meld? Made you wait for it while I took my pleasure?"

Shepard knew that she was playing a dangerous game, denying Liara what she needed when she was already so close. Earlier, she had thought Liara was too desperate to put off her orgasm, even with the promise of an explosive climax later, but now, with her lover bound and shuddering beneath her, she gave the idea new consideration. Once or twice, she had pushed Liara so far that the asari had melded without meaning to, and she hoped that Liara would be able to last this time.

"Goddess, no... I would... I would..." Liara honestly wondered if she might die, but knew she would sound ridiculous if she voiced that thought to Shepard. She wanted to retain at least a little of her dignity.

Despite Liara's 'no', Shepard decided to go ahead with her plan. Even though she was currently tied up and begging, Liara had full control over the situation. She could use her safe word, break the flimsy ties with her biotics, or meld despite Shepard's request that she wait. Shepard had given Liara permission to Join with her whenever she wanted long ago, although the asari usually forewarned her out of politeness.

"I know you can wait for it, sweetheart," Shepard said, as she began to pick up the pace just a little once again. Even so, Shepard didn't want to torment Liara any more than necessary, so she released her grip on her bondmate's clit. "God, I love you," she breathed out harshly. Liara began making needy, whimpering noises once again, but followed Shepard's wishes and didn't try to initiate a Meld.

It took all of Liara's seriously frayed willpower to not reach out for Shepard's mind, to actually deny herself her orgasm because her lover wanted her to. She grabbed onto the ties binding her to the bed, needing something to hold as she resisted the urge to Meld and let Shepard take her pleasure. Liara loved pleasing her bondmate and would give Shepard anything that was within her power to give. She could feel how close Shepard was, because even though they weren't technically connected through a Meld, they could still sense each other's feelings with uncanny ability. Her Commander's fingers dug hard into her waist, the strokes becoming more and more erratic. Liara loved that Shepard continued looking at her the entire time, mesmerized by the mixture of pleasure and pain that shone through her lover's beautiful, expressive green eyes.

With a final, almost brutal thrust of her hips, Shepard buried herself to the hilt and threw her head back with a loud cry as she came. This was the hardest part for Liara to make it through without giving in to her overwhelming need to Join with her bondmate. Feeling Shepard come inside of her, really come inside of her because of the wonderful technology of their amazing toy, made Liara feel as sexy as anything ever could.

Unable to support her own weight after her orgasm, Shepard collapsed on top of Liara, nuzzling the side of her bondmate's face and clumsily reaching up to untie her wrists. It wasn't difficult, and soon Liara's hands were running up and down her back, occasionally scraping between her shoulder blades with blunt nails. Liara could feel Shepard taking large gulps of air, her shoulders rising and falling beneath her palms.

But as nice as it was to hold Shepard after having her hands tied, that small freedom did little to satisfy her needs. Her muscles strained, and she felt herself twitching around the shaft still embedded inside of her. Liara closed her eyes, her head beginning to swim as she did her best to resist the meld. "Shepard... Shepard, please..."

Fortunately, it only took about half a minute for the Commander to catch her breath. It felt like the longest half-minute of Liara's life. She pressed a kiss to Liara's forehead. "My good girl. You were very patient. Join with me now."

Liara didn't need to be asked twice. Her mind collided with Shepard's in a shower of sparks and colors, and she began drawing, taking, reveling in the connection between them. She felt Shepard jerk with surprise as Liara's need became her own, and immediately began moving again, latching on to an inviting blue shoulder with her teeth as she resumed her fast pace. _I'm not - I can't last like this..._ Liara warned through the meld.

_Wait. Just a little longer._ Shepard's actions were contrary to her words, and she reached down between their warm bodies again, finding Liara's clit and grinding against it with two of her fingertips.

Liara's hips jumped against hers and Shepard smiled into the place she had marked as her own on her bondmate's shoulder. In the coming days, all it would take was one glimpse of the dark purple mark she had put on that flawless skin to make both of them instantly ready for more. Feeling Liara respond to her so freely always made her pride swell, and Shepard couldn't resist increasing her pace just a little more.

The combination of her renewed arousal and Liara's repressed orgasm drew her to the precipice once again. Shepard could feel Liara's strong inner muscles rippling around her, readying, striving for release even as they drove her towards her second orgasm. She felt herself throbbing, a steady, pulsing beat of blood demanding she give in to her body's needs, but she ignored it. Instead, Shepard focused on the hard clitoris under her fingertips and the way Liara's head was once again thrashing against the pillow as her beautiful body writhed uncontrollably.

_Please... Shepard,_ Liara pleaded through the Meld. She knew her nails were no longer scraping soothingly along Shepard's back, but digging into the muscles in desperation. The solid presence of her bondmate's body was the only thing keeping her grounded in this moment. _May I?_ she asked desperately. _Can we?_ she amended almost immediately, knowing that Shepard was ready again and that coming together would make both their orgasms that much more powerful.

_Yes, now!_ Shepard answered through the Meld as a burst of sound left her mouth. She felt Liara's body bow beneath her and registered her mate's cry of pure, absolute pleasure even as she let go as well. Shepard went rigid as a board as she came inside of her lover for the second time, and then she collapsed, trembling, upon Liara, all of her strength draining away. She buried her face in Liara's neck and shoulder, unconsciously nestling against the mark she had made while she caught her breath.

Liara melted bonelessly beneath Shepard's weight, closing her eyes and smiling up at the ceiling as her hands drew lazy patterns on Shepard's back. Her hips jerked unsteadily every once in a while, rippling with aftershocks that made both of them inhale sharply. When she felt Shepard begin to adjust herself, Liara tightened her grip. _No. Stay right where you are._

Shepard, who had only been moving for Liara's comfort, happily settled back down, pressing a few soft pecks to her lover's bruised skin. They breathed together for a moment, content to feel each other's heartbeats and linger in the meld until Liara found her voice again and said, "So, which position are you going to take me in next, Commander?"

Several possibilities flashed through Shepard's mind, and she felt Liara's body react to the visuals playing out across their meld. One particular image caused Liara's grip on her shoulders to tighten and her inner muscles to contract with want, and Shepard laughed. "You want it from behind next, huh? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Liara blushed, but nodded her head in an unnecessary affirmation. "I just want you, Shepard, in any way I can have you. But yes, I am partial to that position, especially when I'm... never mind."

Shepard smiled at Liara's embarrassment and gently teethed the mark she had made before. Then, she reluctantly pulled out and sat back on her heels. She was going to be so sore tomorrow, but she really didn't care. "Well?" she asked, doing her best to look a little threatening even though she felt completely at peace, "What are you waiting for? Hands and knees. Now."

Liara was all too happy to comply.


End file.
